Jerry Tales
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: What if Jerry had a vibrant and knew his death was coming. He takes on a couple of tales of the White House and then letters are found. Fitz won the second election; Papa Pope did still end up in the hospital only difference Jerry doesn't t.
1. 4 More Years

My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV. Yeah I know that name but I like it because of my father but with his father I hate it so I go by Jerry. Anyways, I'm going to take you on a journey of the White House- that's right the White House. I am the first born son of Fitzgerald Thomas III. I am 16 and I live in a house and surrounded by people who are killers or liars. You're asking how do I know these things and its simple I get it from my momma. I guessed I inherited her skill to get what I want with just a few words and an unwavering smile. So with that said I get to sneak of campus undetected and roam the halls of this house and when the kids are away the adults play. Case and point take the time my dear ol' sister decided to be wild and free.

 ** _Night of re-election: JPOV_**

Four more years of this torture chamber, keep clapping, smile at Karen, next Mellie, and now dad and breathe. Where is Liv? She's the only one who can keep me sane at these things, thinking about it really where is she? I'm worried.

After the speech and the hand shaking there is more hand shaking and speeches. I just go thru the motions at these things and I guess Karen sensed my reluctance because she's walking over to mew with that look in her eye.

"Jer what's up? Dad won we are all happy."

"Oh young naïve baby sis." I give her my side smirk that I got from our dad.

"Whatever."

Jerry was tired of all the bullshit that came with being the President's son and all the fucking politics. He was ready to be free, he knew his father was too and I knew exactly the person to help them get out or make the next 4 years livable.

In the Presidential Motorcade with all the Grants I call my "mom" she answers on third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"What's wrong, Jerry you don't sound like yourself."

"I'm glad someone noticed. Nothing much just needed to hear a friendly voice," he says glancing in his parents direction who had Teddy in his car seat in between them.

"Where are you?"

"In the limo."

"Jerry," she says sternly.

"Oh come on, tell me this isn't the least bit funny?"

"Jerry it is not funny, but tell the President and First Lady congratulations for me."

"Aren't we past that? You can tell him yourself, he's staring at me with wonder and questions in his eyes."

"You better not , goodnight Jerry."

"Goodnight Li…, he glances at his parents and sister with a smirk on his face, "goodnight my lady."

Shutting his phone he stares back at his dad.

"Who was that son?"

"Just some girl, no woman that I talk to from time to time."

"Do I get a name?"

"Nope."

"You know I can just get your phone records."

"Burner phone."

"Why do you have a burner phone and where did you get it?"

"Because of situations like this and does it matter how I got it?"

"Jerry!"

"Yes mother," he asks with mock enthusiasm sitting up and batting his eyes at her.

"Where did you get it and why?"

"Let's just say that the school you pay big bucks for has a lot of shady things going on, plus I learned from the best," looking him directly in his eyes, "better than the boys in the White House.

Dad didn't catch on to the underline confession that I said.

Fitz knew he was careful around the kids, so there was no possible way that Jerry knew about him and Olivia, but the way Jerry was smirking with his head titled to the side with a smirk on his face. Could he know?


	2. Secrets

**_3 weeks later_**

Dad and Mellie are in another fighting match in the Oval. I went and listened thru the door because it wasn't closed all the way and I couldn't find Karen to bug and mom was M.I.A.

"You should be glad she called her."

"Why? I'm her mother not that whore you brought into all this. Who the hell falls for their mistress? You got to be the first man in history to do so."

"Do not talk about her at all. This isn't about me or her"

"Always to her defense"

"Fuck Mellie our daughter has a sex tape out there somewhere."

"I wonder which parent she gets it from."

"Screw you Mellie," he yells.

"If you would just do that we wouldn't be in this mess," she yells back

"Don't flatter yourself Mellie. I gave up a long time ago trying to make us work or get any from you. You said it yourself I could barely get it up to conceive Teddy."

Laughing under my breath I can't help but give dad a mental high for that one. Wow Karen has a sex tape, I didn't think she had it in her. And Mellie said Karen was just like dad, so that means that dad and mom have a ughh I don't want to think about it anymore. Poor Mellie she must be all dried up. Making it to Karen's door I knock checking it again before I turn in for the night.

"Go away!"

"Not happening what's up with you and why are you packing?"

"Back to school."

"Why?"

"Because Jerry, God are you done with all the questions."

"Not even close. So sis whats this I hear about a sex tape. I didn't know you had little dirty in you."

"GET OUT!"

"Nah I think that will not be my doing. Spill"

Sighing, "how did u find out? Did you see it? Please tell me you didn't get a copy?" she asks in a panic.

"Eww please I don't want to see my baby sister riding some guy."

"Jerry."

"Don't try to act all innocent now, I have questions for you." She gives him a long look before nodding in the agreement that he could ask any question he wanted.

"1-Are you okay did he hurt or force you? 2-What in the blue hell made you think it was okay to make a sex tape? 3-why did you call Liv? 4-Did you use protection?"

Walking over to her closet letting out a big sigh she opens the doors and sits down on the floor waiting for Jerry to follow and close the doors. This was there thing since they were kids. If either of them felt scared, just wanted to talk, or just get away from it all they would sit in the closet behind the clothes.

"Okay no _they_ , she says stretching the word, "didn't force me. I just have been feeling overwhelmed and drowned. Mom has been trying to get me to be like her I can tell. I just needed something in my control and this was the only thing I can control, so no they didn't hurt me or force me. I kinda gave them the idea and pushed it along; they had reservations because they knew I was. As far as the taping I didn't know it was happening because I was too drunk and high. I didn't know what was happening all I knew was that I had control or at least I thought. I called Liv somehow because I ditched my detail and I knew she was the only one who could find me without too many eyes on us. She fixes things like this plus she would help me before scolding me, I trust her. We got on the plane she tells Cyrus to call dad and that's when I got a message of the video." Tears were streaming down her face now and I pull her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I felt bad for my sister she just wanted control over her life and she did this to get it. It was stupid but I understood her pain because I was holding a secret of my own.

"Well Kare I'm mad this is how your first time was and I'm angry that those fuckers thought it was okay to tape it, but you can't run from this. Liv is on the case and she will protect you from it getting out but you have to fight back which means you're going to have to tell every detail of what happened to her, maybe Mellie and dad, but I'll be there with you every step."

"Thanks Jerry."

"No problem lil sis I got you but shit is about to go down." Staying in the closet longer they end up falling asleep and that is where Fitz finds them. Taking a moment to look at his kids thinking how much him following a dream screwed his kids up in the ultimate way. They had to grow up quicker than necessary.

"Guys wake up," at hearing her dads voice she pops up instantly and hugs him crying.

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I hope it doesn't affect your job even though I know it will if it comes out."

"Don't worry about my job sweetheart. What we have to do next is going to be grueling but we have to do it. First you're going to see the doctor, after that Olivia should be back here with her team okay?"

"I messed everything up."

"No, you didn't, you made a mistake but nothing is messed up, okay?

Hugging her dad again she kisses him on the cheek and walks towards the bathroom with her head hanging low and shoulders slumped.

"Karen no shower or changing your clothes honey."

"But dad…"

"Please Karen?"

"Okay."

Jerry was still on the floor watching the interaction between his father and sister. He knew his dad was seething and broken all at the same time, he was suppose to protect us at any cost and if being President didn't help him with that cause what was the point in having the job.

"Dad how you holding up?"

"I'm fine Jerry. How are you?"

"Just trying not to go off the handle and kill those guys for doing this."

"I'm right there with you bud. Promise me you'll come to me for anything at anytime, even if you j ust want to talk

about sports, school, or girls."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Jerry you and your sister are both at that age, and I don't want either of you to think that me being President comes before you. I can't have a girl hurting you like these guys are doing to Karen."

"Like I said dad you don't have to worry about me and…."

Fitz was about to ask what he was going to say but Karen walked in to the room and he knew that this conversation was placed on hold but not forgotten.

"I'm ready."

"Okay pumpkin lets go. I love you."

"Love you to daddy."

Finally getting up of the floor Gerry walks over to hug Karen, "just remember everything I told you last night

"Jerry about what we were on.."

"Dad I need to shower, we can table that for now."

He pulls Karen out the room with him before he breaks and spills his guts to his dad. There was one person he felt comfortable telling at the time and that was by accident. But someone knew.


	3. Door to the light

_Thanks for the reviews and the well wishes for the weekend. To clear it up this a Jerry point of view story. I am a die hard Olitz fan and season 5 better bring it on because I'm ready. With that being said I DO NOT hate on Mellitz but I can't just get into them, but I have a Mellitz story in the works but all their doing is talking and bringing unspoken things to light._

 _And speaking of season 5 anybody else getting the feeling this might be the last season? And I'm already dreading the winter break ughh. Enough of that but this is a story about Jerry handling, seeing, things in the White House. Hope I cleared everything up, enjoy and keep brining in the much appreciated reviews, they mean a lot to me._

 _Oh for those of you who are reading any o my other stories, I WILL be updating them by Wednesday – Thursday, I promise. I know I keep making new stories but so many ideas pop in my head, plus I have to make sure the story is good or you guys wouldn't come back lol. Enough of this till next time…._

 ** _Later that day_**

"We need to handle this one with care."

"Does she have any more details to give us?" Quinn asks

"Nothing yet, she really didn't talk to anyone last night after we landed."

"If we can figure out a face I can pinpoint the persons phone," Huck chimes in not looking up from his computer screen.

"Did you print out all the pictures of the males at the party?"

"Yeah we can post them on the board and maybe she can remember something."

Coming down the hall Karen and Mellie were having a chat, well Mellie was ordering more than talking to her daughter.

"You're going to go in there and find the first guy you see and say it was them so this can be all over."

"How is that going to solve anything?"

"Karen don't talk back to me and just do it." Walking in the room Mellie sees Olivia and the board of all the boys that attend the party, looking back at Karen with a look that she better stick to the plan. Olivia pulls Karen over to the board and asks her to breathe and try to remember anything about the guys.

"Can't we just pick two of them out give them hush money which will flush out the real culprits."

"No Mellie we cannot do that because what if these boys get mad and releases it to the web. They don't know they are standing on something that can not only hurt Karen forever but take down this house."

By that time Fitz and Jerry walked in, Olivia had to re explain where they were and what Mellie had suggested. Fitz just stared at Liv not believing what was coming out her mouth about Mellie. Their stare down was long and she knew that she needed to break it before Mellie said something in front of the kids.

Breaking eye contact, "Mr. President how do you want to continue…,"before she can finish Jerry is picking her up and giving her the biggest bear hug, "Jerry Grant put me down."

"Sorry I just haven't seen you in a month and haven't talked to you in like three days."

"Sorry about that kid, been busy but I'll do better promise."

"I understand, so why don't we get this fucked up family reunion started."

"Jerry," Mellie, Fitz, and Olivia all scream and he just shrugs it off and tosses an arm around Karen

"Damn Karen you did work, " causing both of them to laugh.

"The only reason I'm laughing right now is to keep from dying of embarrassment and run and go hide in a dark hole."

"You got this sis."

Olivia gets to work with Karen, Quinn, Huck, and Jerry while Fitz and Mellie go over the news from the doctors. Once the doctor leaves they sit quietly one the sofa away from each other. Olivia can feel him watching her every move and silently curses him in not playing the part, this was not the time or place, but who was I to tell him to play a part. She was staring at him out the corner of her eye every chance she got. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that it was going to be okay and she loved Karen as her own and would do everything in my power to help her. Taking a chance she looks up at him and that was a mistake.

Trying to diffuse the situation a little, "I have it handled Mr. President."

Mellie had the look of pure disgust on her face. Not wanting to be in the presence of either them any longer she got up and left slamming the door behind her. Jerry noticed the exchange look that his dad and Liv gave each other and smiled.

"So Karen why don't you go find mom and bring her back."

"Why?"

"Maybe a small break from the wall will clear your mind?"

"I guess."

While Karen was leaving Fitz and Olivia were still staring at each other, and seeing this I knew I had to have a little fun.

"So mo..Liv since we haven't talked in a couple of days, what's new in your life, any new scandals of your own?"

Breaking from Fitz intense stare, "what was that?"

"You, any dirty little secrets?"

"Jerry your being inappropriate," Fitz warned.

Before Jerry could reply Karen was flying back in the room straight to Jerry.

"Whoa what's wrong?"

Reaching for his daughter, "Karen what's wrong?"

Before he can make contact she pulls away and yells for him not to touch her. Everyone was surprised to say the least she couldn't have been gone more than 5 minutes after Mellie left 10 minutes ago. Gearing up to ask her what was wrong again Mellie came rushing in and he knew it was her fault that his sister was crying.

"Karen it didn't look like the way you thought."

All trace of sadness instantly disappears and is replaced with anger spinning around towards her mother, "really because I may not have a lot of experience but I know exactly what sucking dick looks like."

"What," yells Fitz

The room is completely silent before Karen spoke up again, "You were on your knees with your face in Uncle Andrews's crotch, while he was gripping your hair and moaning. Yet here you stand making me hate dad for cheating on you when you were out doing the same thing."

I looked over at dad and to say the least it looked like he was breathing, he was red which only means he was going to blow and his target was going to crumble into a thousand pieces.

"Where is he?"

And Olivia steps up because she knew that dad was about to go off the wall but the next thing they knew he was out the door and she was right behind him yelling at us to stay put.

Clapping my hands slowly, "good job Mellie, at least dad goes away from the house so we don't have anything like this happen. Your own daughter is going thru something and you go suck cock, prime example Mellie but it is kind of sick are you seriously trying to top your daughter in a scandal?"

"Jerry I am your mother you don't talk to me like that," surprised by him.

Grinding my teeth I try to keep as calm as possible, "Mellie you gave birth to me but that is where our connection stops got it. I have no feelings toward you."

"What the hell is going on? What did you mean by dad going away from the house?" Her mind was swimming with questions.

Sighing he turns around to his sister, "Karen open your eyes, shit is about to go down and secrets are coming out of the dark."

"Dad stopped his affair; mom is the one cheating now."

"Let me tell you a story...

And that is where I'm going to end this chapter. Once again this is about Jerry telling his point of view about things


	4. Welp No Secrets Stay Buried

"Let me tell you a story,"

spreading my arms out wide I nod my head to everyone to sit, "once upon a time we an evil grandfather named Big Gerry who pushed his lovable prince of a son into politics, granted the prince liked it but he wanted to do it on his own terms. Being beaten down verbally and seeing things that would stay with him the rest of his life, he began to resent his choices. A little while later a princess comes and he falls for her and they do the happiness thing for a while he makes her his fake queen and have a kid. But what the prince didn't know was that his princess was holding on to a deep dark secret," after that last line I look Mellie dead in her eyes and can see the fear and shock overcome her because I knew her secret.

"Jerry what are you talking about?"

"Just wait it gets better the fake queen starts to resent her husband for things he did not do. Over the years they have a princess but all love is lost, if there was any to begin with. Years later the prince feels it's his time to shine and become a king. During the battle of the spot for the ultimate king spot the prince was steadily in a losing battle, the princes second in command calls in a fierce and untouchable **_queen_**. Now this queen, not to mixed with the fake one, was small and young but she was feared among many kingdoms. The battle continues for the throne and the new queen is cutting down the other kingdoms but there was still one that held a battle to them. Time comes push to shove and the prince and fake queen move into the white kingdom with their two kids. Now while the battle was happening the fierce queen and now king fell for each other but since she was not the queen that has been with the king all these years she to stay in the shadows. She was hurt by this and didn't feel comfortable anymore so she left leaving the kingdom behind. She built her own kingdom fighting battles, but secretly was still taking care of the kings kids because the fake queen couldn't be bothered with them," Fitz and Olivia a.k.a. -dad and mom to me- walk in on me talking and have no clue I'm telling their story that they thought was hidden well, "now the young prince knew that his father , the king, loved the fierce queen and she loved him, he not only knew this because of the way they looked at each other but he also saw them kissing each other like the other held the very air they breathed. The young prince was mad and surprised because it was different from knowing and seeing, and he even decided to tell the fake queen. That plan was washed away the moment he was walking to fake queens working area and heard her on the phone saying that she hated her kids and they were bargaining chips, they were just like the king having no backbone and that she needed to find out if the young prince belong to the king or the evil grandfather."

"Oh my god Jerry," Olivia gasped

"Please let me finish we can deal with it all once I'm finished because this is getting good and this is the best part in my book, as I was saying the young prince heard the fake queen and it hurt him deep. He felt betrayed by both of his parents and didn't know who he could trust but he did know from hearing the fake queen that he didn't love her anymore and he was fine with that, mother or not she was no more to him. He did feel remorse and sadness for her for what the evil grandfather did but that's where the line stops. The young prince kept to himself and played his part for awhile and as time went on he became closer to the fierce queen. Even though she hurt him she was honest with him and he felt safe and at home with her plus she visited him, gave him food, and accepted him after he told her the biggest secret of his life that no one else knew but that story is for another day," I looked over at Olivia who has a surprised look on her face that I knew her secret and said nothing but I also saw in her eyes that she was smiling because I excepted her and knew everything and she did the same for me, which I am grateful for, "the king had happy and sad days, the real queen didn't show her sadness but it could be seen in her eyes. The fake queen, well she became evil trying to stop them from seeing each other but nothing trumps true love. Fast forward till now the young prince knows all even that fact that the fake queen and second in command are a thing and that ladies and gentlemen is a fairytale for today but it still remains to be seen for the king and fierce queen happily ever after."

Taking a bow I sit down by Karen and everyone is stunned to say the least. No one knew what to say. Mellie is on the verge of tears, Liv is in her head trying to fix this, and dad just can't believe what he heard and that I knew everything. All the smart adults in the room and they all looked so clueless. It was pricless.

"So did you guys like my story, Kare?"

"So your saying that our grandfather raped mom and you could be my cousin, our parents never loved each other, dad and Liv are in love, mom and Uncle Andrew are a thing and you have knew all this from the beginning?"

"Yep, welcome to the wonderful world of politics."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it beautiful," he jesters to the adults that are still stunned silent.

"Jerry this isn't funny this is a hot mess this is our life."

"True."

Clearing his throat Fitz speaks, "guys first I want to apologize and say that I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. Jerry I'm sorry for how you found out and I know you have a secret that you want to share

"Dad this isn't the time and stop trying to switch the subject," I roll my eyes. Sometimes that man gets on my nerves.

"Jerry…"

Feeling fed up I lash out, " **NO**!"

"I don't know," Fitz breaks the tension with a belly reaching laugh out of nowhere because cats out the bag and there is nothing he can do. The laughing and awkward tension sucks in Liv, then Huck, Quinn and Mellie.

"Great they have all gone completely out of their minds," say Karen.

Joining in the laugh fest, "I didn't do that they were already bat shit crazy."

Composing himself but still with a smile on his face, "I love you son. And you're right this family is royally fucked. I can run a country but I can't handle even see the downward spiral of my family, and don't get me started on my love life."

"Fitz…," Liv starts but before she can finish he walks out the door.

"Liv I got him, can you just finish helping Karen and later we can talk."


	5. Moment With Dad

Hello to those who are still reading my stories, sorry for the delay. But my computer is back in action and no more 12 hour shifts just 10. This chapter is really short but is just a filler. I started writing the ending and moved my way backwards and I'm trying to keep the timeline and everything organized, so bare with me if some things are off or odd. And a big thank you to all the reviews and favorites it is very much appreciated and helps me keep on writing.

* * *

I stay by the door a second longer before walking over to him and lying down with him so the tops of our heads are touching. Maybe he has gone crazy he.

"Son let me give you a piece of advice, when you fall in love own it claim it. Don't make that person hide if it can be avoided. I have to explain something to you…"

"Dad…"

"No it's my turn to speak. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being there for you, for hurting your mother, sister and Liv. Let me tell you it's punishment from up above that I have many strong women around me. I never meant to hurt your mother and I feel disgusted what my own father did to her. Our marriage was over before Liv came in the picture and some way I made it okay in my head, but I love Liv she's the love of my life."

"So why haven't you done anything?"

"Because as much as I hate it, we live in different worlds."

"What?!" Did he really just s may that to me. I don't give a crap if he is my father he's not going to disrespect Liv, my mom like that.

"No Jerry I'm not talking about Liv, I'm talking about the world we all live in, politics. This world has its own rules and laws. I want to be with Liv now but what price would she have to pay if I'm still in office. She would lose her business and come to hate me for ruining her life when she worked so hard to make mine as best as possible, I can't do that to her but I just want her so badly that I don't care sometimes."

"Oh you had me going there for a second. Believe me dad I know a little of what you're going thru. Look I love Liv I even call her mom but I hear you. She will be attacked just for being the woman in the situation. People will call out her work ethic, bring up her race, and just shame her I can't bare to think it but to see it would kill me."

"Jerry my boy this is what I call the Pope Effect. You see her all you want to do is make sure she is protected. So you call her mom?"

"I do, she lets me. It just seems right with her, doesn't feel forced like it does with Mellie."

We just lay there not speaking. I missed moment like this with him. I knew he didn't want to send us away but for him to protect us from Mellie he had too.

"I love you Jerry. And we will be having a conversation soon where you tell me this big secret."

"I love you too dad and we will but I'll come to you when I'm ready. Come on we better get back before someone tries to burn down the white house or they start fighting. "


	6. New Roomie

_There has been a 6 month time jump. In this chapter you get to find out Jerry's secret if you already haven't. Read, review and enjoy. 6 more days and our favorite Scandalous couple will be back._

Everything with Karen's situation got handled thanks to Liv. After they were sure everything died down we were shipped back to school by Mellie but Karen was on lock down which meant so was I. I was getting a new roommate today and I hope he was cool. I requested a roommate because I was bored of always having the room to myself. I convinced dad that it was fine and I guess he had him 'cleared'. I don't know why I was nervous but I was, something about today felt like it would be the day my life changed for the better. I hoped I seemed cool, and laid back. I wondered how I was going to tell him that I was… there's a knock on the door that brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hello."

"Hey I'm," I lose my voice because in front of me is a GQ worthy model mixed with a bit of God like type features.

"Hi I'm Zaire, you must be Jerry."

Shaking out of a stare fest of him, "that's me. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. This is kind of crazy but I get to bunk with the President's son."

"I hope that doesn't bother you much because now you are going to be followed by agents to but not all the time just when your with me, I mean that's only if you want to hang with me."

"Its fine and why wouldn't I want to hang with you?"

"President son and all doesn't keep many friends around unless they want something in return."

"Well I don't want anything from you, so I guess we will be fine."

"Cool."

"Cool. I'm going to get my stuff unpacked."

"Yea sure I'm going to get some lunch, so I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Do you mind if I join you I'm starved?"

"No problem."

WE walk to the dining hall and grab some sandwiches, chips and drinks. Instead of eating in there we decide to go back to the room. It was easy talking to Zaire, we talked about sports, clubs, our parents, TV, movies, books, all while he unpacked.

"I guess since you're my roommate I should let you know something and I hope you can keep it secret," he stated with what seemed like an unsure voice.

"Sure. I can keep a secret."

"I hope it doesn't change how you feel around me but I'll understand if you don't want me as your roommate or friend."

"Okay."

"I'm gay."

Hearing him say that stops my world and I'm skipping threw a meadow of flowers with the sun shining. I feel like this because I'm gay to. I feel like I finally have someone to talk to. I haven't told a living soul, I always knew I was because I saw the beauty in a woman but I also saw it in a man and not only did I see the beauty in a man I started having tingling feelings around guys I thought were cute. I could never act on it because I never was sure if he was gay or not. Plus my dad is republican and to them being gay is worse than the plague, so I kept my mouth shut. I know my dad isn't like them but I didn't want my sexuality to effect his job and I saw what happened when Cyrus came out it was a press horror story but he made it thru, but being the president's son that's a different story. I guess I was quiet for too long because Zaire started to hang his head, bounce, and repack some of his things.

"I guess that's my answer."

"Oh no sorry. I just do that sometimes, space out I mean. Perk of living alone for a while."

"So how do you feel about what I told you?"

"Its fine….because I'm…I'm gay too."

"What?! Get out of here, you are?"

"Yeah but I can't come out because of my dad's job."

"That sucks but I understand completely. I'm in the same boat not as large but same. I have to carry on the name, have kids, and all that grand stuff."

"I know right it is like just because I like a man doesn't mean I can't find a surrogate and still have the bloodline and keep the family name."

"Exactly but for now I keep it hush until he's out of office."

"I have 4 more years in the closet. How about you?"

"Same."

"We should throw a party when our time is up and then we should just date." I say laugh half joking and half serious.

I wasn't expecting what he said next, "I could see that happening."

I can feel my face turn red. I just met him but I guess this what people mean when its love at first sight. I just stare at him waiting for the punch line or for him to take it back, but he never does.

"What didn't expect me to say that," he sends me a devious grin.

"I…no. To be honest I've never dated or hell even flirted with anyone before."

"Never? Not even a girl."

"Nothing. Have you?"

"I talked to girls but quickly found out that I didn't like them in that way. I had one boyfriend. He was in the closet to but he dated the head cheerleader in daylight and saw me at night. I know horrible and cliché but I really liked him and I thought he liked me."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"We were hanging in the locker room and we started kissing and one of his teammates came in and I ran out of there but I forgot my wallet and had to go back to get it. I get back in there and I hear grunting and moaning. Long story short he was not only seeing the cheerleader in the daylight but his teammate and me also. He tried to explain that he meant nothing and all the basic cheater crap spill. My first relationship was some fucking TV show bullshit. After that I swore to myself I would know when I met the right guy."

"Wow. That sucks"

"It did but I'm glad I was not in love with him."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Wow we've been talking for hours."

"We have. It is easy talking to you. I feel like I've know you for years."

"I feel the same."


	7. What A Day

**_Thank you for the reviews and well wishes for the weekend. I can't wait till #TGIT, I know the love bubble won't last long but I'll take what I can get because it's been way to long. Anyways those who were happy about Jerry having a boyfriend I didn't start this fic with him being gay but I'm glad I did. Now kkimberly49 sorry for the confusion but to make it less confusing I have decided to write the story as memories. Trust me it will all fall in to place in the end. So if you see things like 5 months from now or years it is being based off the pervious memory, also his coming out is just something he struggles with like many who are in the LGBT community, it's not trust it's more of fear of rejection for him. Hope I cleared up as much as possible and if not bring the reviews. Enjoy. T-4 days OLITZ shippers._**

We decide to get ready for bed. I go take a shower to try to calm my nerves because I just spent hours talking to a guy I can see myself with. Not only that, he could be a friend if we didn't get together. He did say that he wouldn't be against it, but I wonder if he was humoring me. I get out the shower with all these thoughts in my head. He's already in his bed I move quietly to mine trying not to wake him.

"Hey Jerry."

"Yea," I stop from climbing in my bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I hear him shift and I look and he's out of bed, "whats up Zaire?"

"Can you come here?"

I move from my bed to meet him in the middle of the room, "what did u want to ask me?"

He moves closer to me and I start breathing quicker.

"Can you feel it?"

I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to embarrass myself so I asked him what he meant

"This pull between us. I felt it once I laid eyes on you but I wasn't sure if you felt it too."

"I did. I do. Zaire I don't know what this is but it's strong and I barely met you today."

"I know but do you believe in love at first sight and soulmates?"

"I do and I think that can be us."

"I do too."

"Can I ask you something," I stutter out.

"Yeah."

I don't know where this courage came from but I wasn't going to let it slip by, "can I kiss you? If that was to forward I take it back, you know what we were just talking…"

He smirks and I can't help to go weak in the knees the way he says my name, "Jerry."

"Yes?"

"Stop rambling and kiss me already."

I close the little space between us. I look in his eyes for any hesitation and I don't see any. Moving my hands to his face I bring his lips to mine. His lips felt like heaven, they were super soft and had a hint of a sweet taste to them. I break the kiss first.

"Umm…" I was nervous as hell and didn't know what to say or do.

"Wow."

"Really?"

"Wow."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You may but you don't have to keep asking. But that was your first kiss?

Dropping my head, "Yes did it show, great I'm a bad kisser."

He grabs my chin and lifts my head back up, "no you're not I remembered you saying that you never dated before and that brought along the idea of you never having a kiss but the way you kissed me it seemed like you had practice before."

"Oh yea you're my first kiss."

"Well I am honored and it will be a pleasure to kiss you again."

He leans his head down a little and our lips touch softly at first. Zaire takes the lead in this kiss and I'm glad he did. He brings his right hand up to my cheek and the other goes around my waist to pull me closer and deepen the kiss. I was intoxicated by his lips and smell. I don't know what to do with my hands and I guess he could sense it that he takes my hands in his and puts them around his waist without breaking the kiss. We only break the kiss because air is much needed. I run my hands on his hips and glide them up his muscular arms than his chest and it sends chills down my spine.

"Jerry Grant you have placed me under your spell."

"Zaire that was.."

"Amazing or horrible there's only two ways this can go and I hoping it was the first."

"It was perfect."

"I'm glad I can help."

"What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"This kiss, what we feel?"

"I don't know but I can't ignore this feeling and I don't want to. How do you feel, I know this is moving fast and this is your first kiss and relationship talk."

"I want to explore us and you," I glance in to his eyes.

"Explore away."

And with those words I kiss him again. We end up making out till our lips were swollen and we quenched our thirst for the night.

Laughing I look at him, "well I got a new roommate, a boyfriend, my first, and make out session all in one day. Talk about putting in work."

"You Jerry are funny and we are going to be great."

"We are."

Somehow we ended up on the floor lying on our sides and I couldn't be any more comfortable. I entwine our hands and kiss his hand in mine, "we should get to bed, we have class in a couple of hours."

"Okay," we stand and are still holding hands, "night boyfriend."

I giggle, yea I know giggle because I'm so happy and giddy plus I'm someone boyfriend, "night boyfriend." We kiss again and I get in my bed and feel at peace when I close my eyes.


	8. Busted

**_Just to repeat myself this story really doesn't have a timeline so when you see time jumps it is a jump from the previous chapter. I promise it all will make since in the end. In this case it's been about 3 months since they met._**

Over the next couple of months Zaire and I get to know each other more. We just got each other there was no need for an explanation, we just connected and when it feels right it feels right. Date nights consisted of us holding hands at the movies when we could get off campus, playing games and plain old sitting and talking. And we would kiss more than ever. We could not get enough of each other, I remember one day that he came back to our room from practice and things got heated.

I was changing out of my uniform when he came rushing in. He threw his gym bag down on his bed, ripped off his shirt and turned on me. This was the first time he seen me without a shirt and me him. I know were roommates but I guess I felt self conscious and he felt it so we made sure to change in the bathroom I knew he was chiseled like Adonis but to see it I became weak in the knees. He rushed me and slammed me against the door and started kissing me hard.

"Damn you look good."

In between kisses I managed to get out a few words, "Hello to you too, what's got in to you?"

"I missed my boyfriend that's all."

He shuts me up by taking my tongue in his mouth and I moan in his mouth.

"God I love hearing you and tasting your mouth."

He moved his mouth to my neck and my mind went blank, to form a sentence seemed like the hardest thing to do. I moaned even louder that the agent knocked on the door.

"Sir is everything okay in there?"

Z was still attacking my neck that I had to bite my lip before answering that everything was fine. I pull him to my bed and climb on top of him before I can change my mind.

"Well let's see what sound I can get out of you."

I kiss his spot at his pulse point and it earns me a groan. Our hips start grinding into each other thru my pants and his basketball shorts and we are lost in the moment. We didn't even hear the door open and close but when we hear someone clear their throat we pull apart and I see the last person I wanted to see at this particular moment, no one other then my mom.

"MOM!"

"Jerry and Jerry's friend."

"Umm..," to say the least I was mortified, crawling under a rock still wouldn't hide the embarrassment I was feeling and I look over at Zaire and he looks like he's going to be sick. To say the least we were scared shitless, plus both wielding very noticeable rock hard erections.

"Mom this doesn't," I try to start after moments of silence and all of us looking at each other, waiting for the other to start. Now I understand when people say boner killer, that rush of blood from down south traveled quickly back north to my other head.

"Seriously are you about to say that 'this doesn't look like what I think it is'." She actually did the quote marks in the air which made me smile a little on the inside but also think how it possibly couldn't look like it was.

"I..."

"I'm going to go back out and let you two get… situated and when I come back in we will talk, okay?"

I can only nod my head. She leaves and Zaire jumps to the other side of the room.

"What do we do?"

"Za…"

"We got caught you know," he makes weird motions with his hands and I can't help but smile.

"Zai," I try again.

"Omg what if she tells our dads?"

"Zaiii just put on your shirt and try to breathe."

"Why are you singing my name and," but before he can finish she walks in and smiles at us. I can see it in her eyes that she is curious and has questions but I don't see any anger or disgust. But by the look on her face I know what ever is about to happen is just the beginning.

"Hi Jerry."

"Hi mom," I squeak out.

"Jerry, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Zaire I'll like you to meet my mom Olivia Pope. Mom this is my roommate Zaire. He also is my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you miss Pope." This was the first thing he said after his small break down.

"It's nice to meet you too. It's finally good to put a face to the name that Jerry can't seem to stop talking about. 'Mom he is so cool, Zai does this and he does that,' if I would have known that you were also his boyfriend I would have popped in sooner."

"Mom," it was official Olivia Pope, my mother, was embarrassing me and loving it.

"What I don't have any cute baby pictures to share so this is all I have, total embarrassment with words."

"Mom please," I beg, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I would have told you over Face Time but I was nervous and afraid that you would disown me. It just felt unnatural to tell you that way."

"Tell me what?"

I know what she's asking and I learned from her never back down and always be proud of who you are, "I'm gay."

"Good to know. I could never disown you honey and as far as you being gay, let's just say I had a hunch. Over the years I've watched you grow so this is nothing but I am sorry too no one ever wants to see their kid in a heated make out session. That is what I walked in on?" she asks raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over chest.

"Yes ma'am."

"So Zaire what are your intentions with Jerry?"

This is the great Olivia Pope were talking about she plays no games and gets straight to the point, "mom that's embarrassing."

"Jer I have to ask because of who you are and that's my job to protect you."

I look at Zaire and he has a look that can only be described as being completely mortified. If it wasn't bad enough we were caught making out, grinding on each other half naked what she does next I literally feel the air leave my lungs and my soul leave my body.

"Huck get me everything on a Zaire...what's your last name sweetie?"

Zaire can't speak and I have to answer for him because I can see the color draining from his face, "Kennedy. Zaire Ezra Kennedy is his name but mom..."

"Did you get that," as she puts my uncle Huck on speaker.

"I did. Let's see Mr. Kennedy is probably barely breathing right now with the color drained from his face. And Jerry looks like his soul left his body."

"They do. I was kidding guys breathe I was joking when I called to get his information. I did that long time ago."

Gaining some life back in me I'm able to spit out, "that was a cruel joke and I know this is far from over."

"You got that right."

"Umm excuse me," and Zaire runs to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"He'll be fine, now you on the other hand, what was that I walked in on?"

"Nothing," I say to quickly and casting my eyes at the door behind her willing it open.

"Jerry you guys were in bed in a pretty heated kiss, so I ask again what was that?"

"I don't need the sex talk. Between the classes and hearing stuff I think I have things covered. And can we not do this now, I beg of you."

"Look hearing and doing are two different things. I know you're at that age and I'm not your parent but if you need to talk or have any questions…"

"I will come to you. I promise."

"As long as you're being safe and please talk to me."

"Always but you have nothing to worry about. WE haven't done anything and we haven't even talked about it ourselves. Now can we please drop this subject please?"

The bathroom door opens, "sorry about that miss Pope."

"No problem. How about we all grab an early dinner my treat? I know you boys worked up an appetite. "

"Mom!"

"Thank you for the invite miss Pope."

"Oh so formal Zaire, call me Olivia or Liv. Let me talk to the agents and get everything in order so we can leave."

She walks back out the door and the second it does Zaire is pacing and firing questions.

"Jerry Grant if you don't start explaining what the great Olivia Pope is doing here."


	9. Dinner With Mom

"The great Olivia Pope, don't let her hear you say that," he gives me an eye and I continue, "long story short you know I don't have a relationship my birth mom aka FLOTUS and I met Liv on my dad's campaign trail and ever since then we connected on a mother -son level. I call her mom when it's just us and it's like our little secret and bond. Anyways every 23 of the month it's our visit day, she hasn't been here in a while because she's been busy but I guess whatever it was is over and she's here now.

"That's why you are always gone for whole day once a month, it makes since now. Moving on do you think she will like me? I practically had my hand down your pants, which was mortifying that she caught that."

"She will love you. Come here," I gently pull him to me, "she will love you because…. cause I love you."

I can't believe I just said that but every word is true. I do love him and I want him to know. I can see the shock on his face and he is silent for a while. I panic because what if he doesn't feel the same way and I just confessed to him.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"I did and I do. You don't have to say it…"

"I love you too. I've been wanting to say it all day today, for the last week but I was too scared. I guess that's why I came back the way I did today, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I had to get back to you."

We kiss like it's our last time but before things gets to heated there is a knock on the door and we fly apart.

"We will talk later about us being love," I say sending him a wink.

Rolling his eyes, "gosh you're a cornball."

"But you love this cornball."

"Yeah yeah let's go to dinner where I have to show my best side to Olivia Pope aka your mom."

We all climb in a town car and Zaire sits with space between us. At first I get a little mad but I calm down and know he's just doing it out of respect and a little nervousness. Liv was the first one to break the silence that followed all the way from the room to the car.

"So… you two are together, how long?"

"7 months," declares with a big smile and I can swear I saw him puff out his chest.

"Really could have fooled me with that desert in-between you two."

"We…"

"Look guys from what you have told me Jerry you're gay and I'm assuming you are also Zaire; this is not some game to you right?"

"No ma'am its not. I'm gay and in this with Jerry."

"Good. I am happy to hear that but it's your love life that you have to live. I hope you find love and it finds you. I know you guys have your reasons to hide cause but I want you to be open around me. Hold hands, gaze into each other's eyes, all that because believe me those stolen moments are what can make you guys strong because it's just for you. The world is cruel, your fathers are political figures, your different races, and you're gay. There are going to be tough times ahead but as long as you communicate, and love each other things should be good. Believe me stolen moments come a dime in a dozen."

She gets a faraway look and I know she's thinking about my dad. Squeezing her knee she gives me a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you miss Pope."

"Again so formal Olivia or Liv please."

"Thank you Liv."

"Now that is settled the real fun begins," she says aw we pull up to the restaurant. All I could think was let the games begin because we are going into battle with one of my favorite people in the world.

We arrive at an Italian restaurant and go thru the back to not be seen. We are shown to a private room and we are seated by our waitress who takes our drink order. We are sitting next to each other and Liv is across from us smiling, and I can see it in her eyes she's enjoying this and is about to attack.

"Zaire tell me about yourself.

Clearing his throat and sitting up straighter, "there is not much to tell. I have straight A's but math is my hardest subject but Jerry is great at it so he helps me it out, I mean he tutors me, he doesn't do the actual work for me. My father has a seat on the senate and my mother is a stay at home mom. And I have a younger brother," he rushes out in one breathe.

"I know all about that but I want to know about you. What makes you, you?"

"Sorry I guess over the years I got use to the basic answer because people really didn't want to know about me. My father says that I can never show weakness and never gi ve people a reason to see one."

"Your father sounds like mine. Mine use to tell me that I had to be twice as great just to get half of what they have."

Something told me that 'them' meant those who had lighter skin tones.

"But enough of the deep stuff, spill."

"Right back to me, I like soccer and basketball but I love playing basketball more than soccer. I draw, play guitar for fun, play video games and I love to read."

"What do you like to read?"

"Just about anything but right now I'm stuck on comics, anime, manga."

"Jerry loves video games and I know you guys have competitions and veg out on Sundays."

"We sure do. Jer here swears he can beat me in any dancing game but won't play one against me."

"You haven't played our favorite yet?"

"Nope I've been saving it. Zai here thinks that I have the 'white boy can't dance syndrome'."

"Jerry, no I don't."

"He does."

"We will just have to show him how we get down when we get back."

"I did learn form the best."

"That you did, but hey your pops can cut a rug too kid," she says sending me a wink.

Our waitress makes her back over and we order some food. I order Chicken Parmigiana, Liv orders the Eggplant Parmigiana, and I order Chicken Cacciatorie and Cheese Manicotti. We eat and still talk about everything. I love that Liv doesn't show any sign that she loves many less and that she actually is taking a liking to him and our relationship. I feel free, and beyond loved at this moment.

"Zaire what do you want to do once you graduate?"

"Since my father is in politics which means that's where I'm headed."

"But?"

"But I want to be a lawyer/ fixer. Actually just like you Liv you are like my ideal."

"Aww that's flattering and I say go for it. Don't stop till you get there because that's how you have to take on a case. I'm not going to lie it's going to be tough but if you work hard I know you can make it and you always have me in your corner if you ever need it."

"Thanks Liv."

I lean over and kiss my boyfriend on the cheek, "see I told you it would be fine."

We finish eating and pile back into the town car and make our way back to the school. Liv talks to us a little about her case and what's going on back in D.C.


	10. New Begginings Part 1

_Okay that was an intense episode and the ending.. ughhh it gave me life. I personally loved the episode; I loved how Marcus fought for Liv. And can I just say how proud of Huck and Quinn I was; it brought a tear to my eye. Back to it we all knew Mellie was going to throw him under the bus, Cyrus was just plain wrong, the Republican Party did what was expected, and Liv I hope she gets her mojo back because I miss the woman who fought the good fight till the end. I forgot I left out Jake, to be honest I never hated Jake until he laid hands on Liv twice but as for the show perceptive I can see him as a friend to Liv. But now to come find out that he is or was married pissed me off. If he is still married he had no right to throw that in Livs face that she was sleeping with a married man when he was one himself oh and him always saying he was the one for her when he was still not over his wife. He begged for her to be honest and open about everything while he wasn't so forth coming. Now if he wasn't married when he was Liv I still am mad that he pushed so hard but I get it. Now to the part that made my night. Fitz actually went to her in front of the world. He really just threw away his Presidency in a since for her. Now I know that it won't be all lovely dovey from here on out but I want this to give their relationship some foundation. Now that promo for next week is just is lies lol. I believe that she will say she wish she never met him but that she doesn't regret it for a moment because how do you just throw your employees/friends and your boyfriend who went to war for you under the bus. But this is the great Shondaland where anything can happen. I swear I need to stop watching Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder because these shows are playing with my emotions and heart or just start a support group so we can all say what we feel lol. Sorry for the rant, I could say I blame it on the wine but it actually was just the good work of all cast and crew. Now back to Jerry Tales….._

 _P.S. How cute was Fitz playing with Teddy and Teddy's little laugh. He's gotten so big, that was just too cute._

Zai and I are packing up for the winter break, because we are going to spend the holidays at the White I House. Mom visited every month which was great and we talked at least three times a week, she even talked to Zai on the phone or we all Face Timed together. Over the months Karen got to know Zai too, but just as my roommate, I think she has a crush on him. They got along and that meant more to me more than either of them knew. Things between me and Zai were great. Now don't get me wrong we had our fights and moments but we also remembered what Liv said and came back to each other stronger than before. We had our date nights, I went to his games and he came to mine. We didn't take our relationship any further than second base. We talked about it and decided we both weren't ready yet. But we did come close once after my team won the lacrosse championship.

 ** _Flashback_**

My team just won the championship after I scored the winning goal and I was on a high from it. I couldn't wait to celebrate with Zai but my teammates had other plans.

"Jerry you're coming to the party in Kevin's room right?"

"Ummmm…"

"Your coming," he says pulling towards Kevin's.

When we arrive the party is already in full swing but when I walk thru the door it seems that the party gets louder and wilder. I get pats on the back and praise for making the winning goal. I know Zai is wondering where I am so I excuse myself from the crowd to text him to come to Kevin's. After talking to him on the phone for a little and him telling me he is on the way we hang up and I grab a beer and hit the dance floor. After what seemed like a long time I head to the bathroom to text Zai to see where he was. After no reply I go to leave but I'm pushed back in by a kid from the opposing team. He looked familiar but I paid no mind to it because it didn't matter I already knew I wasn't going to like this situation.

"I was just leaving."

"That was a nice shot," he says slurring.

"Thanks."

"You're the Presidents kid?"

"Yea man, excuse me."

"Not so fast I want to talk to you."

"Dude I can barely understand you now, you're slurring every word and we can talk outside the bathroom. I'm sure others need to get in."

I didn't see it coming and before I know it he's charging at me and crushing his lips on mine. I push him off and wipe his kiss off my lips.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did."

"I can see that but it will never happen again."

"Come on it will be our little secret."

" I'm cool. I should get back out there."

"You think your better than me because you're the Presidents kid!"

"What?" I knew he was trashed but that came from left field. I looked harder at him and noticed that he was Reston's kid. His dad lost to my dad to being President. I laugh a little at the fact that he was mad at not being the Presidents kid, it's funny how people get jealous of things that are not what they at all seem.

"Is there something funny?"

"Look man move my roommate is most likely looking for me." I go to move around him when he slams me against the wall, "what the fuck is your problem?"

"I always get what I want and if you don't want daddy to find out about this than if I were you I would cooperate."

He moves in to kiss me again I push him but he gains some strength on me and pushes me in to the wall again. He leans in again but someone comes in the bathroom pushing us back further into the bathroom.

"Whoa sor.. Jerry?"

Derek yells, "get the fuck out here."

I move from him and by Zai. I heard of liquid courage but he had liquid courage and strength. I can feel the aching pain in both my arms from where he was gripping. Not wanting for a fight to break out and just not wanting to be in the same room as him. I try to pull Zaire out with me, but I see a look in his eye that I've never seen before and know that this was not going to end good.

"Come on Zai lets just go."

"No what is going on in here."

"None of your business midnight."

"Midnight, wow that's a new one," Zai says with a voice laced with sarcasm.

I was fuming but I didn't want to cause a scene so I took a deep breath, "Zai drop it he's not worth it."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried to kiss me but I handled it. Let's go," I grab his arm and we turn to leave but not before Derek says something.

"That's a good boy, follow your master."

Everything in front of me went black. I turned and swung on him and I kept punching till I saw blood but I still didn't stop there. Zai had to pull me off of him because I wasn't able to stop on my own. Racist disgusted me. I loathed the fact that I had to live in a world where someone thought it was okay to call someone out their name because of the color or their skin or put them down because of it. I was disgusted of having to hear it and I was hurt because it aimed at the man I loved and sad because I knew this most likely wasn't the first and the way the world keeps going it wouldn't be the last. Zai was able to pull me off, I was able to see again while my heart was pounding.

"You disgust me and I should keep whipping your ass but I won't. You are scum and you better apologize right now."

"I'm sorry man."

"No you use his name," I yell. Luckily the music was blaring or I would have been heard.

"Sorry…"

"Zaire," I offer up."

"Zaire. I am sorry Zaire. And you too Jerry."

"That's no where good enough, but I'll let you off because I'm going to be the bigger person. And everything that happened in this room better stay that way or I will make your life a living hell."

"Jerry lets go we have to sneak out this bathroom before anyone puts two and two together."

I let him drag me out the bathroom because I was still seeing red. I don't know when we got to our room but when we did I stormed thru the door and started pacing and yelling.

"You should have let me kill him. That motherfucker had the nerve to call you a slave and I your master like it was a joke."

"Jerry its…"

"Don't you dare say it's alright because it's not!"

"Jerry as a black man I have come to some terms with comments like that. Its unacceptable but I know who I am and that they are not worthy of my time or anger. Yes it hurts but I can't go around fighting everyone who has something to say because I need to live my life and unfortunately I have to deal with this for the rest of my life. Plus it's just going to get worst when I come out because for some reason in the black community dating a white person means you are a sell out and giving up on your own race and being means it's just not possible. I guess it has to do with the down low men but whatever. I'm just saying that this is life."

"It is just people like him piss me off beyond reasoning. He doesn't have the right to do that to you. He doesn't even know how smart, funny, cool, and unbelievably sexy you are."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"You know I do." I stopped my pacing and look at the ground embarrassed. He still makes me nervous but in a good way. I get butterflies when he is near and I literally feel sick when he is not around. He comes over and wraps his arms around me from behind and I breathe in his scent.

"I just wish that you didn't have to deal with that and always have to feel like any day could be the day someone says that they were threatened by violence by you, being racial profiled. I wish I could protect you from that."

"Babe look at me."

It takes me a second but I finally turn and look at him and he kisses me softly placing our foreheads together. "I love you and I know you want to protect me but this life. This is life of dating a black man. This is life of a black man. There are racist and homophobic people everywhere I just have both those bridges cross."

"No we have both bridges. I got your back in all this for the rest of our lives together." Wanting to lighten the mood I say one of our inside jokes, "wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"No with my father."

"I'm Zaire."

"They call me, they call me Jerry."

We laugh at one of our common loved movies and how our names don't fit in the tune but it was ours to hold. Plus hearing the other try to carry a tune was priceless.

"We are straight corny."

"We are sad aren't we."

"Come on we left the party early and now we since we are alone we can dance together," I say.

"Okay, what song should start this dance party of ours?"

 _"Aint Going to Hurt Nobody_ , of course."

I throw my phone on my dock and turn up the volume and we start dancing, we even do Kid and Play dance from the movie. We keep dancing for I don't know how long until _Chris Browns No Bullshit_ comes on. Lets just say once that came on you could feel the shift in the room. He quickly grabbed a chair and sat me down.

"Sit and enjoy. You deserve a nice gift for winning the game."

I will hands down bow down to that man because what he did to me without even touching me was out of this world . Once the dance was over we became a furry of hands and lips. We turned off the lights and our song started playing while clothes started coming off while still trying not to break a kiss and not loose skin contact. We go back and forth taking off each other's clothes until we are left in our boxer briefs. We climb on to his bed and start kissing again. These kisses seemed sweeter, more filled with passion and love. I could feel his erection and I knew he could feel mine.

"Zai are we really going to do this? Do you really want to take that step?"

"I don't know but I'm want to take that step but…"

"I get it, im scared too."

"Jerry believe me I want to as you can feel but maybe we should cool it until we are really really sure."

"I get it, I do," I say as I start moving off of him and off his bed.

Pulling me back to the bed, "we agreed on cooling it not that you get to sleep anywhere else but in my arms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I may not be able to control my erection bbut I promise to be good if you are. We are just going to lay here in our world of love and sleep in each others arms."

"That sounds wonderful. And just so you know it is hard to control my erections around you too."

Kissing me on the lips then forehead, "sleep silly boy, I love you."

Giving him an around the world kiss, "I love you too Zaire Kennedy."

 ** _Presetnt_**

Zaire voice broke me out of me remembering the night we first slept together. It was going to be hard not sleeping in each other arms for the 2 months but I could handle.

"See something you like?" he was changing his shirt. We finally got over that and I was glad because I was gifted to seeing him in no shirt and I got to see the beauty of his six pack and v cut as much as I wanted.

Shrugging, " I guess, but I think it's more like something I love."

" Nice to know."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yep you?"

"I've been packed since the day you asked me to spend time with you in Washington, in the White House."

"I guess we should get this show on the road than," I say laughing, "I can't believe you are staying with me and we are doing the whole meet the parents thing."

After making sure they were completely packed and ready I let the agents know we are ready to go and they grab our stuff and we make our way to the plane. Once we were settled we eat, watch movies, talk, and get in a quick nap. It's not until we are about to land that I notice me and Zaire are holding hands his head is on my shoulder. We pull apart slowly just so we wouldn't alert anyone but I already know that they seen us, so I grab his hand back and promise not to let go until it was time to exit the plane.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….** **Next chapter will be up tomorrow in the morning I just didn't want to drag this chapter out. Next we arrive at the White House and meet Fitz, Mellie, Karen, and Teddy. Plus their song is by James Vincent McMorrow- And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop**

 **All characters, songs belong to the owners who make this world a little better with giving us a taste of their beautiful talents.**


	11. New Begginings Part 2

We stand in front of the door and I sneak a quick kiss. The door opens and we exit, I let Zaire go first and think to myself here goes nothing. Barely down the stairs I see Karen speed walking trying not to run because we have press watching. She arrived a week earlier and from the way she was moving I could tell it has been one hell of a week. We get in talking distance but she doesn't even hear me because she was focused on something else.

"Hey Kare…," I think she hears but she is beaming at Zai and hugging him, "wow you hug him before your own brother."

"Shut it Jerry."

Zai and I share a look saying that we should tell her before her crush goes too far, but it still sucks because as far as I know this is her first big crush and I would be crushing her dreams. She finally lets him go; I know I shouldn't be jealous or possessive because she is my sister but it sucked that I couldn't hold him like that in the open. I push all that away and hug Karen back and I can feel the tension in her.

I look down at her, "that bad?"

"Worse."

"How?"

"With this party coming mom is coming home early while being hell on wheels."

"How's dad?"

"The same as every time..."

Saying together "hiding in his office."

"They got into it last night."

We start walking back towards Mellie who is smiling the fake smile. I look at Zai and he just looks concerned about Karen and I can't help but to love him more for showing my baby sis his concern, but I pull myself back to the present. I really don't know how dad does this when my mom is around I think.

"What about this time?"

"The guest list. I guess mom does not want Liv at the party, which is insane, but dad went off the handle and showed no room of discussion. And let's not forget she still won't get of f my case about being a _'proper girl'_ whatever the hell that means."

"Just forget her."

Zai speaks up, "you are fine the way you are."

"Thanks guys. Dad had an emergency this morning and told me to tell you that you should go down to his office around three and to bring Z with you. Are you nervous at meeting the President Z?" she says using the nickname.

"Yea a little but I'm here now and I consider it handled."

"Funny Liv says that too."

"Yea I guess I pic…"

Interrupting him before they go into deep about Liv, "how about we do this people."

Making it to Mellie she pulls me in for a hug. Then she shakes Zaire's hand and we make our way in. I think she was going to stay but the second we walk in the doors she's walking away without even a glance or word behind her to us. I don't know why I always get my hopes up a little but it never changes with her. Hiding the disappointment we all go to the residence and I show Z his room, which happens to be across from mine. For the next hour or so I take him around the house and lounge around. He says he was feeling the effects of the plane ride and was going to lay down, walking back up to the rooms with him I follow him to his.

"You plan on staying?"

"Is it wrong to say that I really want to?"

Walking over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close, "not at all. This place is something else Jerry."

"I guess I can finally call it home now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're here. It would be completely perfect if my mom was here."

"You really love Liv huh?"

"Yea I do. I had a moment earlier where I felt a pull towards Mellie but I only ended getting my own hopes up. With Liv she may not be her e but she makes the hardest effort. She loves me, makes time to get to know me, she even disciplines and sets boundaries with me."

"J I know Mrs. Grant loves you in her own way."

"I know but it still hurts sometimes. I sometimes really just want my dad to say the hell with it and divorce Mellie and marry Liv. Selfish I know but I just want her around all the time and I know if I feel like this I can't imagine what my dad feels."

"J I wish I could take away that pain."

"It's fine. I'm fine. You just being here and listening is enough."

I lean in and try to give a quick kiss but he has other plans. I break the kiss and turn to lock the door and we kiss some more. I knew he was trying to make me feel better and it did but I guess that this feeling will always be there, the woman who carried and birth me didn't want me and someone who didn't carry me wanted me to be hers. After I say goodbye to Zai and tell him that I will be back to get him when it is time to go to the Oval, I make my way to the kitchen for something to eat but I end up running into the last person I wanted to see at this moment.

"Jerry sweetie how are you?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I am so busy with this dinner party. It means a lot to your fathers re election to have the Democratic leader to come here. Speaking of where is your friend?"

Sometimes I can't believe this woman was smart because at times she could say the stupidest things, "his name is Zaire and he is lying down for a bit. Can you please just remember that he is my roommate and boy…best friend."

"Of course honey," but I could see she already checked out of what I was saying, "his last name Kennedy right?"

"Yes and your point?"

"I'm just trying to get to know who you're rooming with. I remember his parents, Thomas and Jackie. Anyways I'm going to my office to finalize details some things are still in the air."

She walks out and I know she means trying to keep Liv out. I lost my appetite so I just grab an energy drink and mope a little. The head chef Roger walks in and finds me that way.

"Hello sir nice to have you back."

"Thanks but you don't have to call me sir. We talked about this Mr. Roger."

"Still a smarty pants I see. Are you hungry I can whip up your favorite, a cheesy patty melt?"

Suddenly my appetite came back with a vengeance, stomach growl and all, "I thought I wasn't hungry anymore but just hearing about your famous patty melt I think I can eat. Can you make two?"

"You that hungry?"

"No. My roommate is here too and I told him about your sandwich and he said he would love to try one."

"Ahhh I guess I'm a legend. I'll have them ready in thirty minutes."

"Alright thanks."

Making my way to the media room to watch a movie and wait for the food, which is where my boyfriend finds me.

"There you are. I almost got lost."

"Hey that was a quick nap."

"I couldn't sleep."

Feeling a little worried because a couple of days ago he woke up with a fever, "everything okay?"

Walking over to sit next me, "I'm fine so stop worrying. I guess I just have come depended on having you in my arms or least in the room."

"Aww you missed me."

"Shut up. What's that smell?"

"That would be Rogers famous patty melts."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah you finally get to try it."

Looking around he makes sure no one is around, "have I told you how much I loved you."

"Yes you have but it's always good to hear."

We make our way into the kitchen to eat. Once done and Zaire is done moaning at his meal we get ready to head downstairs to the Oval to meet my dad.

"So you ready for this?"

"I guess. I survived Liv right?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Don't think of him as the President, he's just my dad."

"Babe either situation is nerve wrecking but I can do this. I just hope he likes me."

"He will my love."


	12. Meetin Dad

"Hey Lauren"

"Well look at you F4. How are you?"

"Good and yourself?

"I'm good thank you for asking. Who is this?"

"This is Zaire he's my roommate at school. He's spending the holidays with us."

"Oh well, welcome to the White House sir. You guys can go in he's waiting on you."

Before we enter I give Zaire a smile because he has nerves written all over him.

"You'll be fine."

"Says the First Son."

I open the door and walk in to see my dad sitting in his chair reading over some papers. I've missed him. Even though he tries his hardest to come see me or talk to me I know he's a busy man and I don't hold that against him. I am happy, I don't have to ask or want for anything and plus I'm proud of my father he followed his dreams and became the President and if I might say he's doing a bang up job. He looks up and sees us and smiles a familiar smile that makes me miss him even as I'm standing in front of him.

"Jerry," he meets me halfway and we fall into a big bear hug, "I missed you. How are you?" he says as placing a kiss on top of my head.

"I missed you too dad. I've been good; you know doing the teenage thing."

"That's good to here but I hope it's not too much of the teenage thing," shooting me a warning look

"You are correct not too much of it, plus I know you get updates constantly so there's that."

"Hmmm, sorry about that you must be my son's roommate Zaire?"

"Yes sir Mr. President."

"Please none of the Mr. President. You can call me Mr. Grant."

"Alright Mr. Grant."

"I hope Jerry isn't too much to live with all the security."

"It's no problem at all. Jerry is pretty good roommate and we became good friends.

"Well that's good."

"So dad how's work going?"

Laughing, "It's the same old stuff, to go to war or not go to war is the question."

"You still use that corny joke," I drop my head down and shake it because he didn't realize how he just embarrassed me

"I told him the same thing but he thinks he is funny," we all turn around to find Liv standing in the doorway smiling at us.

Zaire and I both run over to her and gather her in a hug leaving my dad confused to say the least

"Hey I'm funny. Am I missing something, do you all know each other?"

"Mr. President I went to visit Jerry here after his championship game and met Zaire then."

"Liv stop with the Mr. President crap," he says while dropping to one of the sofas, "I really did try to make that son."

"Don't worry dad I celebrated quite nicely."

"I bet you did," Liv says making both of us blush and avoid eye contact.

"Is there a story behind that?"

Panic rises in me and before I can answer Liv speaks up, "No it just ended with me whooping both of them in a couple of games."

Talk about a sigh of relief, "so what's this big party happening around here?"

"Ughhh…"

"I swear you don't want to plan anything," Liv sits down next to him but not close, while my dad casually throws his arm over the back so his fingertips are at the base of her neck and I see her relax. I can't help but smile and think this is a meeting the parents type of thing, which in a sense it is.

"It's not that I don't want to plan, it's _who_ I have to plan with and I have to campaign to be President while I am President. It's draining."

"It will be fine, as for your campaign why are worrying so much, we are winning this on _your_ terms. Speaking of which I should get going."

Zaire spoke for the first time, "Liv are you coming? I know my parents would love that I got to meet the President but also meet the great Olivia Pope."

"No sweetie I have a case."

"That sucks I kind of was hoping that I could show them I am doing fine and they can stop hounding me."

"Don't worry Zaire she will be there."

"Fitz I…"

"Liv don't worry about it. Plus it's a Presidential order, a client request if that doesn't work."

We all talk and laugh some more until dad has to go back to work. We say our goodbyes but not before I pick Liv up in a hug and whisper hi mom in her ear. Zaire gives he a hug too and we make our way back to the residence.

"So seems my son has taken a likening to you and so has his roommate."

"Like father like son."

"Ha I hope not. It will break his heart to know that his old man has your heart."

"Is that so Mr. President?"

"Mmmhmmm say it again."

"Mr. President," Liv says in a low sexy voice. During their whole exchange they ended up by their window so the cameras wouldn't catch anything.

Holding her close to him and leaning his head, "before you go can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Did that whole ordeal meeting Zaire feel more like parents meeting the boyfriend than meeting a friend?"

"Are you trying to ask me if I think Jerry is gay and Zaire is his boyfriend?"

"In a since yeah."

"Well Mr. President that is something you should ask your son. But I do get what you mean by it feeling like us sitting there like parents," and she walks out the Oval office leaving Fitz with a smile on his face and longing to hold her again.


	13. Christmas Wish

**_I know last chapter was short but this one should make for it. I hope he proposes but proposes her to take the ring and get married later. I feel like this will always be tainted by the Presidency and not their love. And i just wanted those who are hating on the season moving fast because Kerry Washington 'might be pregnant' so what. She is not her character, I'm glad if she is, and that the studio is standing behind her because for others they wouldn't be so lucky. And FYI most of my rant is coming from comments from Instagram or youtube that i saw. But to end this on a light note I appreciate Tony Goldwyn for staying in shape or getting in shape because lawd if that is what a man can could like at 50+ then there is no excuse for anybody. Also i will be wrapping this story up soon. Always comments and reviews are welcome_**

 ** _Fitz POV_**

The holidays were always the hardest. I was here entertaining people that were only there for something. I loved that all my kids were under my roof again, it felt right. They were not suppose to be living on campuses until they were 18 but I once again didn't put my foot down and was talked into sending them away. Don't get me wrong I love my children but people forget that I am human too. I make mistakes, can be confusing and fall in love. I made a mistake and married the wrong woman, I became confused when another woman that wasn't my wife came into my life and brought strong emotions out of me and I fell in love with her. Did I love Mellie, yes, but it felt more out of obligation; it wasn't the type of love I wanted and saw myself having. I had to try hard too many times to figure her out, I couldn't understand her moods, the look on her face, and we couldn't have silent conversations. I couldn't be me, I had to hide the real me from her because she would always make my feelings feel like they weren't up to standard for others.

But the light in my life didn't make me feel like that. From the moment I saw her I was stunned by her. Of course she was beautiful but the way she was talking and looking directly at me made me fall. She was real she gave it to me straight and to be honest I didn't like that, it was one of the two reasons I fired her the other was I wanted to kiss her so badly and make her mine. Over the years we have been playing the emotions from love, heartache, deceit, betrayal, all of the above. We tried to stop but for me it wasn't that easy she was always the one I wanted, I needed her, she was in my blood, and I found my heart. I knew it wasn't fair to her that I couldn't love her in the light but damn that woman had me and I would take her anyway I could but that got tiring and I wanted more and still do. I never lied to her about my love and never will. I might be over fifty but as far as love I am a young. I lied to myself for years of what love was and I never had a good role model in that department. Seeing my parents in a loveless, political marriage, hearing the arguments, finding about all the other woman my father banged. I swore to myself I would never be like him but as I stand here I am just like him. I cheated on my wife, and cheated on the person I call the love of my life. I hurt her so much she just keeps calling herself a mistress and I don't know how to fix it.

I feel like the Grinch moping and staring out at the snow. It feels like there is a lead blanket on me all the time when she is not near. I know she is most likely with her friends but I can't help but want her with me. I want to be the one she smiles and laughs with. I want to be able to sneak glances at her and see her be free with those around her. I want to be the one that she just can't help but spend time with. I just want her, no scratch that I want her and I want to make her happy which will make me happy. Ever since that damn dinner where Mellie made an ass of herself I can't help but want to run away to the home I had built for us. The first time I took her there we fought cleared the air a little and made love for hours. Being with her makes me whole, it makes me feel like I am doing right as a man, she makes me feel wanted, needed and loved. You know what that is what I want for Christmas I want her and the kids can come too. Even if it is for a fleeting moment I want my family, my dream, my future, just for one minute.

I pick up the phone and dial her, "Hi." She answers.

One simple word from her and I'm putty in her hands, "Hi. Run away with me?"

"What?"

"You, me, the kids, and our home. Let's just go home."

"Fitz…"

"Please Livvie. I miss you."

"Fitz we can't."

"Why not," I start begging.

"Because. What would you tell the kids or the press? How about I would be in my own house not being able to sleep in my own bed, so please tell me how this will work."

"Liv I wasn't…"

"Of course you weren't. You think I don't want to be in our home with the kids for Christmas instead of sitting her once again alone in my apartment wishing and hoping."

"Livvie..."

"Don't. Just don't."

We sit in silence on the phone for awhile listening each other breathe. It's a silent way of saying our sorry and it is dropped.

Breaking the silence and fearing her hanging up, "tell me something."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter anything. I just need to hear your voice. I just need..please."

"Fine. For someone in the senior citizen age range you have a killer body and stroke game," laughing at the fact she just said that.

"Not expecting that but you see I have this young beautiful woman who I am in love with and I got to keep my body up for her. As for my stroke game well she brings it out of me."

"She is a very lucky girl."

"No I'm just a lucky man that even is lucky to be noticed by her. Hell she even looks at me or even talks to me is a win for me.

Laughing and falling back into a comfortable silence Liv was the first to break it, "Merry Christmas Fitz."

"Merry Christmas my lovely Livvie."


	14. Is This What Really Means To Cry

**So this is going to be a tear jerker and emotional roller coaster. I was a listing to Glee songs and of course I love when they sing Somebody to Love but after that Cry came on and a little of this chapter and came out from both of those songs.**

"Jerry we need to talk."

That's never good to hear from the person you're dating and in love with. I knew in my gut something was going to happen, "what's on your mind?"

"I think… we need to cool it for a while."

"Okay. What do you mean by cool it?"

"I think we should take a break ."

"Why? Where is this coming from? Did I do something wrong or to push you because if I did I'm sorry."

"No Jer it wasn't anything you did, it's me."

"Ohh not only do you want to break up with me you give me the whole 'it's not you it's me' speech, really?"

"It is me."

"Talk to me.." something in me clicked and I didn't want to hear anymore. I felt betrayed and used. "You know whatever how about you stop pussy footing around the real reason you don't want to be with me."

"What does that mean?"

"How about that we are different races or maybe it's because you're not really gay, or could it be the fact that I'm the President's son and I was the easy way to make some easy money ."

"Fuck you Jerry. This was never about us being different races, and the fact that you basically called me a fake gay or the fact that you're the President's son. If it was ever any of those things it wouldn't have gotten this far. Do you seriously think that I was just experimenting with you so I could hold it over your head for some fucking political gain?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time someone in my life would use me. You know what fine, I'll do it for you….we are over, I'm letting you go."

"Jerry you are taking this overboard. I just wanted to cool it not break up," he starts saying with tears in his eyes.

I can see and hear it in his voice that he didn't want us to end but I was angry and scared that whatever it was holding him back was me. I never thought what if this was too much for him. I just wanted him and I really never thought much about what he was going thru but he never did.

"Sorry I can't do that and since I'm a free man I'm going to put that right in to use."

"Jerry.."

"Just make sure that you have all your stuff out of here."

"Jerry!"

I know I blew things out the water but I couldn't control the feeling of anger and abandonment from him. But I ripped the band aid for him and he's free to be with whomever he wants, I know that's why, Z he's gorgeous, built like a god and is just a nice genuine person. I'm not going to be the one to drag him down. I make my way to a party that isn't too far from campus and the second I step thru the door Kelly Lewis is there.

"Omg Jerry you came," she shouted at me.

"Yea I needed some fun."

"Well you came to the right place." She winks at me but I put it off. I told my agents to stay outside because I needed space and they did.

"You need a drink?"

"I do."

Kelly pulls me past the dance floor where everyone is grinding on each other, than we pass a room where smoke is coming out of and I know for a fact that it's something that I shouldn't touch and won't kill me but it will take me to new heights. I want to be numb.

"Hey Kelly hang on," I say stopping her from passing the room.

"You smoke?"

"No, but tonight I do."

"Look at you. Aren't you supposed to be all clean and proper?"

"Fuck that I need fun in my life." I walk in the room and start coughing instantly the smoke is that thick.

"Here let me teach you," taking the joint that was just passed to me out of my hand she inhales and kisses me and blows the smoke into my mouth and thus starts my spiral of bad decisions. We finish that joint where she passes it to me then I get my own and do just fine. By now I'm higher than a kite and I don't feel angry and sad anymore.

"I'm thirsty, no wait I'm hungry."

"Shit your high you got the munchies. Let's hit the kitchen that's where the real fun is happening."

I check my phone and see that Zaire has called 5 times and texted over 12 times but I don't care.

"What your girlfriend checking in?"

Scoffing, "I'm single."

"Good so am I. Here," she hands me a jello shot, and a can of beer, "to being single. Cheers."

We down the shots, then chug the beer. We go on like that for hours till a song I like comes on and I ask her to dance. Somewhere in between songs she turned around and started to kiss me and I let her. It was different but my body still reacted to her. It wasn't the same as I felt with Zaire where there was passion, lust, wanting, need and feeling like I was breathing life. This felt more like I just needed a release. We stumbled up the stairs and I guess word got around that the President's son was going upstairs with some chick. Everything happened in a blur she was pushing me on the bed and trying to take my clothes off. I told her I would do it, somewhere in the back in my mind I heard a yelling to stop but I didn't, I saw his eyes but I pushed it away . I look up and she naked in front of me.

"Jerry come on hurry up and take off your pants."

"Get on the bed," I instruct her, she does and I start to take off my pants. I climb on top of her and start kissing her. Her hands go down my boxer briefs and she starts stroking me and I let the sensation take over. It felt wrong because it wasn't right.

Thru a smile, "looks like I need to fist you a little harder because your still so soft."

From hearing her say that something snaps and I grab her hand taking it away from me and that's when the door opens and I see Zaire standing in the door way.

Covering herself, "what the fuck are you doing in here get out!"

"I came to get my roommate before he made a huge mistake. Plus his agents don't know where he went."

"Zaire please let," I try to start to explain.

"Don't," he gives me the meanest look and I know he is holding it in, "just get dressed so I can go."

"He doesn't have to do anything."

"Look, Kelly is it, stop acting all innocent I know all about your plan, oh and if I hear any peep about anything that went down in this room I will make sure that I tell everyone about your little white powder addiction and that time you went to a clinic for an 'operation'."

"How do you know that?" You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

While they were going at it I got dressed and was by the door in a flash. This was all a set up and I fell for it. I felt like the lowest thing in the universe. Not only did I almost sleep with her, cheat on Zaire, he ended up being the prince rescuing me.

"I'm sorry Kelly but please keep this to yourself. Again I am sorry for tonight," l walk out the door leaving her behind.

I can feel Zaire hot on my tail. I want to apologize to him but I know this isn't the place. We make it outside, I try to talk but he holds up his hand stopping me.

"Jerry I swear if you say anything to me right now…just don't."

He walks fast back to our dorm and my agents are not too far behind. We arrive back at our dorm and he opens the door and slams it once I'm in the room.

"Please let's hear the lame ass excuse that you're going to give me for cheating on me, not only cheating on me but with a girl. Were you not the one who just accused me of being a liar."

"I'm sorry. I love you. It was an mistake."

"Fuck you. Did you not kiss her? Did you not let her put your hands in your pants? Did she not have a grip on you? Did you not only go to that room but with a girl none the less. You want to yell and scream not too long ago about how I was experimenting when here you are at a party getting shitfaced and fucking a girl. That wasn't a mistake that was a choice."

"I didn't fuck her, you have to believe me. I didn't."

"Why should I believe you. She was ass naked with her hand around you. Did she go down on you, was she everything you dreamed of?"

"Zeus," I try to use his nickname.

"Don't! You don't get to call me that. You cheated on me. You cheated on me with a girl and that is adding salt to a wound. I love you and I told you all I wanted was a break. That didn't mean I didn't want to see you, talk to you, kiss or even make love to you. I just meant that I needed a day or two to myself where I could get my emotions together. I don't understand you, you told me you loved me first, you pursued me, and I told you that I was hurt in the pass by a cheater and you go and do the one thing I asked you never to do to me."

By this time he's crying and I'm crying hard. I broke him I can see it and I hate myself for it. I ruined the best thing in my life because I was too caught up I in my feelings.

"I didn't mean it Zaire. Please I'm sorry, I love you, please don't leave me. Please baby I'm sorry I didn't want it to get that far but with the alcohol and drugs in my system I wasn't thinking straight. I stopped her before it got too far."

"It already went too far. Look I can't even look at you right now I'm going to go crash in David's room. Get checked out and make sure didn't take anything else and sober up."

"Za…"

"Jerry you hurt me and you broke up with me just in case you don't remember that part. You said it yourself you are free to do whatever you want, I can't believe I'm wasting my breath right now."

"I didn't mean it, I was scared you were breaking up with me and that you were going to leave me for someone else," by this point I'm on my knees holding his hand begging him to stay, to believe me, to yell and not leave.

"Let go Jerry."

"NO I'm never to let go. Tell me what I can do and I'll do it. Forgive me please, I'll give you time but come back to me."

"Let me go."

"Anything but that I love you. I am in love with you. If you want me to call my dad and tell him right now that I'm in love with a perfect man than I'll do it."

"Jer…"

"No I'll call him," getting up I grab my phone and start dialing but he stops me and we both hear a deep hello on the other end. He hangs the phone up.

"Jerry he's going to call back, so let me go. I'll be at David's but don't call or text me I need time to think this thru and figure things out."

I grab his face and kiss him but I can feel him slipping away and I kiss him with all I have, with everything I want to say but he can't hear. I broke our line of faith and trust. I lost him.

 _Damn it we are losing him. His heart rate is dropping. Jerry, JERRY!_

"Stop it Jerry. I can't you were just kissing her and…I just can't."

And he grabs a bag and starts packing stuff and my phone rings.

"You better get that," and like that he's done packing and out the door.

I pick up the phone and hear my dad's voice asking if I'm there and I can't speak or think. I just watched the love of my life walk away and I feel like he took my heart with him.

"Jerry?"

"Daddy," I haven't called him that since I was little and I know when he hears it he will know something is wrong.

"Jerry what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Daddy can I please come home?"

"Yea Jerry but I need you to tell me what's wrong, where are your agents?"

"I can't…I can't," I try to tell him that my boyfriend, the love of my life left me because I was stupid

"Fitzgerald I need you to breathe son, do you hear me?"

"Call…Liv," thru the sobs I manage to ask for her, she is the only one at the moment that can help me fix this, she's the only one who tell me what this pain is.

"Who? Do you want me to call Olivia?"

"Yes…please."

"Jerry please tell me what's going on."

Breaking down again, "please daddy please."

"Okay okay just breathe. I'll call her and a plane should be there in 20 minutes for you to bring you home. I'll bring Liv here for you okay?"

"Thank you." I can't even see straight while I grab some clothes and Zaire's pillow. I also put on his favorite hoodie that smells like him, I just need to be close to him anyway possible. The agents come in the room and tell me that the plane is here to take me. I glance back at my room and turn to leave. An hour later I was landing on the lawn and I see dad pacing back and forth. I want to tell him but I'm scared of his reaction and I hope that he really called Liv, I need her, I need my mom. I make it to him and he pulls me in to a hug and I can tell he sees that I have been crying.

"Hey buddy let's get you inside."

He puts his arms around my shoulders and I start tearing up a little as we walk to the Oval instead of the residence, which I'm grateful for.

"I haven't told your mom that you're here yet. Please tell me what's wrong I can see that you have been crying. What happened?"

I look at my dad and I can see the love, worry but I just can't tell him yet. At that moment Liv walks in the door and I call out mommy to her and I run into her arms and start balling. Being in her arms I feel safe and loved, it's the kind of feeling only a mother can give.

In between sobs I tell her what happened, "I messed up. I hurt Z, I'm so stupid. How could I… do that to the person I love."

"Shh baby shh. It's okay."

"No its not. I ruined us, I'm ruined. He won't forgive me."

"I know you and I know Z. You guys can get thru whatever it is that happened." Her phone rings and she answers it while walking over and sitting down with me in her arms, "hey how are you? Don't cry it's going to be okay. He's here, he's safe. No you don't have to go…I understand. I will be calling you tomorrow and you better pick up. Alright night honey try to get some rest."

The whole time I was looking at her while she talked, "was that.."

"Yea it was. What happened?"

A fresh batch of tears come and I can't talk anymore. She keeps rocking me and telling it will be okay and she loved me. I can feel dad come over and say the same thing and I feel bad that he is left out and that makes me cry harder. I don't know how long we all sit there and listen to me cry till I fall asleep with my head in her lap. At one point I wake up but don't move and I hear them talking.

"What is going on with my boy Liv?"

"From what I gathered, his first heartbreak."

"Heartbreak? I didn't even know he was dating, how do you know?"

"We talk least 3 times a week, facetime, and I visit as much as I can."

"I love you. They aren't even your kids and you make time for them, I can't even say that."

"You run a nation Fitz."

"That's an excuse. You are just as busy as me and you make time. I told myself I would make time and I never did."

"The past is the past Fitz, what matters is you fixing the here and now."

"I love you," he says again and I hear the plea and hope in his voice.

"I should get going before the press gets in." She goes to move and I squeeze her tighter around the waist.

"Just like your father," she laughs, "Jerry honey wake up."

I open my eyes and fake like I didn't hear them talking. I feel like I intruded on a moment between them that they don't get often. But for those few minutes we were a family.

Grabbing my face and wiping tears away that I didn't know were coming down my face, "I got to go honey."

"Please stay mom."

"I can't but I can come by later if that's okay with your dad."

"It's fine with me. You need her."

"Can I come with you? I can stay at your place like last time."

"Last time?" but we both ignore his question

"I don't know Jer.."

"Dad please can I stay with Liv. Please?"

"If she's okay with it than its okay but I want to talk son."

"And we will dad but I just don't want to have to deal with Mellie and her questions yet."

"Fitz its fine with me."

"Okay but we will talk. I find a way over there or have you both come here."

I hug him and say, "Thank you dad, you're the best. I know you try and can't always fit us in but I know you love us. Let's go Liv before the press arrives," I rush out because I feel the more time we waste the more Zaire will drift from me.

"Okay but let me talk to your dad for second."

I leave the room and wait outside.

 **In the Oval**

"I'll take care of him and find out what's wrong, okay?"

"Liv why are you good to me and my kids? I don't deserve this from you."

"Fitz I…" but wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"It's okay I know. You guys should get going. I love you." And he leans in to kiss her not caring about the cameras because this was his son and the love of his life having to run away from this prison to get a piece of normal that he wish he could join them on.

"Go take care of Jerry. I'll call you later with the plan."

And with that I watch her walk out and grab my hand and walk down the hall and disappear around the corner.


	15. Parents Date Night

_A/N: First all I would like to say Happy Friday the 13th, which also happens to be my birthday. Yea okay enough about me..._ _So last night episode got me excited about the show again. Liv got POPED by Fitz. He finally took his Presidential balls and made the calls he needed to do. Now do hope he keeps it up? Yes. Was I glad Jake finally put her in her place? Yes. Was I glad she kinds sort of put Mellie in her place? Yes but it could have been better of course. Am I'm hoping Fitz and Huck are working together and not Huck and Mama Pope? Hell yea, her two trusted protectors working together to bring down her father for good. I'm hoping Fitz stays a gladiator and is over a cliff because if they start making him creepy or even distant I will be lost. Olitz started of bad so I think they deserve a little peace and happiness._

* * *

I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a stroll around the house. It was quiet and I was grateful for that. I wanted to see if my dad was still up and I knocked on his door, he didn't answer so I stuck my head in there and found him nowhere. I walked fully in and heard his voice and laughter coming for the balcony

"Oh come on Liv really?"

"Hey don't laugh fall has always been my favorite season."

"But are you serious that is the reason you're going to give me."

"What's your favorite season?"

"I don't have a favorite."

"I could see that as your answer."

"And how do you see that Liv," he says raising eyebrow and stroking her legs that she thrown over his

"Well first off you built us a house in Vermont. A place with all the seasons but still can get cool enough but also to the point where I can wear a swimming suit."

"You know I never thought about it like that. I just wanted a place for us, something that was ours. All those nights we talked about running or being free of this world, I wanted a quiet peaceful place that is home."

"I miss it."

"I do to but all you have to do is say the word and we can go."

Taking her legs out his lap, "Fitz please stop getting my hope up. You are still married and your kids."

"Liv I am in love with you. Mellie is not in my heart and I love my kids but what kind of father will I be if I kept this up, I'll tell you I would be Big Jerry."

Sighing and deciding to change the subject, "do you want more?"

"What are you asking me?"

"Do you want more kids, I mean with me?"

Pulling her into his lap and looking her in the eyes, "I want it all with you even if that means that I am 80 with a newborn."

"I didn't even think of it like that. You are going to be so old and out of date."

"Hey I'm a hip dad."

Laughing, "okay sure but you just saying that is swing your age."

"Well my age doesn't show where it really matters," and he starts tickling her and kissing anything he can on her.

"Stop stop I take it back you are not old and your age is not showing you will be very informed because I will help you."

"That's what I like to hear."

They sit in silence just holding each other. Liv is thinking how she may never get those things and he is thinking how he would do everything in his power to get them every last dream.

"I should go."

"Please stay."

"Fitz.."

"I know I just don't want this to end. I want to be able to hold to the very last minute until I have to get up. I want to stop having wake up calls for me to leave you because…I don't think I can do that anymore."

Lifting her head from his and looking him in the eye, "tonight we will have a little bit of everything our hearts desire. We will be the free happy couple we are meant to be. Tonight we are going on a date."

"Really? Where? Just say the word and I will start making arrangements."

"First I want you to get 2 Nerf guns, 2 buckets of water balloons, 2 paint ball guns, have the bowling alley set up with music and junk food, and lastly..

"Yeah"

Leaning down to his ear and whispering in a husky voice, "get a room ready that is soundproof so we can…"

"So we can what Liv," he asks as she moves lips to his other ear

"So we can," taking his earlobe between her teeth just the way he liked, "so we can…make….some…arrangements to buy furniture for our house."

She pulls away starts laughing at the look on his face. She knew she had him right where she wanted him and she could not miss this opportunity to mess with him.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman ."

"That I am but you are the only that can handle me."

"Come on let's get this date started. I want to hurry up and get to the end."

"So eager to pick out pieces for our house?"

"Yes I am but I know once we do we will be doing other things in the dark."

"Care to tell?"

"No miss Pope you planned the date I get to plan what we have for dessert."

Keeping her legs wrapped around his waist Fitz stands up and kisses her deeply, "come on we have a date to get to."

Before I got caught I ran out the room and laughed all the way back to my room. I never seen either be so care free and it was something to see.

A/N: Jerry Tales will becoming to an end soon so enjoy these last few chapters. I miss it already


	16. Confessions

**Livs Place**

 _I knew something was wrong the moment I saw Jerry and then Zaire calls crying. Something happened and either both are in trouble or something happened between them. I love that Jerry calls me mom and we have this bond. I never thought I was the mothering type but Jerry changed that for me the moment I met him just like his father sucked me in, the Grant men can't live with them but I for sure can't live without them. I know I may be overstepping my place but I love Jerry if he was my own and I will and would do anything for him._

As we walked up to my place Jerry stopped crying and breathed a sigh that sounded like relief.

"You good?"

"No but I think I may be done crying for the next 30 minutes."

We enter my place and go straight to the couch and sit, "Jerry I'm not going to lie this is scaring me. You coming in the middle of the night crying, getting calls from your father and Zaire. Talk to me sweetie."

I grab a pillow and pull it close to me, "have you ever cheated on someone or been cheated on?"

Not wanting to lie but and be open with him as much as I could, "yes."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"With dad?" I can tell she was surprised.

"I've known since the trail really. I was mad at you and dad for a while but I saw the way he acted around you. He was no longer the sad guy pretending to be happy. He was happy and you seemed lighter around him. I got over it and I accepted that you are the love of my dad's life but he's stuck between two dreams he wants."

"Jerry I'm so sorry you found out like that. We never meant to hurt you in anyway."

"Mom like I said I was over it pretty quickly. It was more shock than anything."

I can feel her staring at me and I know she feels guilty, "mom really I'm cool with it. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Jerry what happened?"

"I did the worse thing ever. I cheated on Zaire."

I'm thankful she doesn't say anything for a while before I continue, "hear it goes. I was being stupid jealous and I basically said Z was using me and was pretending to be gay and then I half assed broke up with him and went to a party got wasted on whatever I was drinking and weed."

"Jerry.."

"Oh wait it gets better I go to a room with this girl. We kissed and she is touching _things_ and she gets naked. Once I come to my damn senses Zaire comes in and sees it all. But I swear nothing happened with her. Something did but didn't you know. I'm a horrible person."

"Jerry you made a mistake."

"But that doesn't excuse what I did. You should know that is just an easy excuse to use. It was my dad who cheated on you and you on him?"

"Yes but that was different."

"The details might be different but you still feel the pain it caused. You will always have it in the back of your head that you have to always prove to them that you will never happen again, that it was truly a horrible lack in judgment."

Sighing, "when your dad cheated on me it hurt bad, I even had to fix the affair. But we got thru it. It took time but we fought for our love and you need to do that to."

"Mom I said and did the most hurtful things to him. He won't forgive me and if there was a chance that he did he wouldn't look at me the same."

"Jerry you don't know unless you try."

I hear what she is saying but it's all too much right now, "I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep forever."

"I have you one better, how about we order some greasy Chinese and watch movies until we can't keep our eyes open."

"That sounds good."

"And just because you are hurting right now don't forget that you are in so much trouble with the drinking and smoking."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Liv gets up to order the food while I curl up in a ball and stare at a picture of me and Zaire laughing. I even find a small video he sneaked on my phone. I lay there for a long time I'm guessing because the next thing I know is my dad is walking in with the food.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Jer. Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Jerry come eat, I know you remember and if you're anything like Liv you most likely don't remember when the last time you ate actual food."

"I heard that and that wouldn't be the reason why he wouldn't remember Fitz," Liv says while walking back into the living room in her white silk pants and what can only be my dads Navy shirt.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll let him tell you because I think it's time we had a deep talk with your father now don't you think Jerry?"

"Mom.."

"No buts Jerry he needs to know."

It was kind of weird being in the same room with the people I consider parents. Dad had a confused look on his face and I didn't know if it was because he never seen Liv be strict with me or if he was just completely lost. I guessed the second one.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and we can sit down and eat after."

"Okay dad."

He looked really comfortable here and I can tell this wasn't his first time here. He brought a bag with him which Liv and I both just noticed.

"What's that," she says pointing to the bag.

"It's a bag filled with clothes for me and Jerry. Look whatever is going on here is big and we don't need any interruptions and before you say it the rest of everything is handled."

I watch as my dad walks over to her and is about kiss her but thinks twice and looks over at me like this is the first time he noticed I was in the room.

"Dad you can kiss Liv in front of me and yes I know about you guys, I've know for years actually, I'm fine with it."

"Supposedly he has known for a while now about us."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, so go on and kiss her."

Not even having to think about it twice Fitz leans in and kisses Liv. The kiss turns in a different direction for a quick second before Jerry makes a sound.

"I said kiss not make out. No one wants to see their parents make out. Gross," he says while getting up and walking away to set the table.

"Mom? When did all this start?"

"Go shower so we can eat Mr. President we have a lot to talk about."

After Fitz took a quick shower and changed into some sweats and fitted white t shirt he made his way to the kitchen following the laughter.

"Really you almost burnt down your dorm."

"I was trying to make us some chocolate covered pretzels and I let the chocolate sit too long and it started to get hard and then the bowl starting making this popping sound and in storms Caleb."

"Jerry.. wow, just wow."

Fitz took in the scene in front of him and committed it to memory. They were two loves of his life bonding and they were doing it right under his nose. Feeling his stomach rumble he was brought out of his haze.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but I'm hungry."

"Well took you long enough, let's eat."

They all sit and pile food on to their plates. They talk about Fitz and Livs day. Jerry could feel that time was coming and it was getting harder to breathe but he had Liv by his side so he could do anything he hoped. He was glad she would be there for when he came out. It just felt right especially the way she found out. He considers this his do over and he was going to get it right.

"So Jerry you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing really."

"Seriously I know I taught you deflect better than that," Liv says tilting her head to the side.

Sighing, "well it's…ummm, how do I start this."

"How about you start when you started calling Liv mom."

"Okay. I started calling her mom a long time ago. It just felt right, I asked if I could keep calling her mom she said yes and it stuck. She treats me like her kid too. She helps me in problems but also disciplines me when needed. She talks, listens and is just there when I need her. I love her, she's my mom and I wouldn't trade her for anyone," he finishes looking at Liv who has a few tears in her eyes.

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you crying mom?"

"No. I don't cry. I'm a gladiator."

"Liv are you okay?" Fitz asks not sure if they were happy tears or not.

"I'm fine guys, geez a girl cant a little teary."

I explain a little more about our relationship and I can see it in my dad's eyes that he is happy but is still worried so I take a deep breath and summon the courage to tell him.

"I know that I scared you earlier and I am sorry for that. What I'm about to tell you is something I need for you to listen to all the way thru without interrupting," I look up at him and he nods, taking another breath I continue, "I have always felt that I was different growing up, and it wasn't in a bad way but I knew from a young age the way I was feeling could hinder your success. I kept my emotions bottled up as best as I could. I knew Liv had a feeling about what I was feeling but she didn't say anything and that was the day I decided to let her in little by little. I know I'm babbling right know so ill come out with it. I'm gay. And I know I must be a disappointment to you and I'm sorry. But I love him dad and he loves me. This is not some phase but who I am. And the guy I am in love with is Zaire. He's the love my life and I know this because I feel it in my gut. We have been dating this whole time and he makes me happy, makes me feel safe and he loves me for me. And I blew it," I was starting to get choked up again and tears running down my face, "I hurt him really bad dad. I cheated on him. How could I do something like that, if I say that I love him so much how could I do that. Nothing happened with this person except kissing but she ended up being naked and he caught me with my pants down literally and he ran out. But before all that happened I called him a liar and said that he was using me. I don't know why I said that but I did, so I called you after he left me. So there is the whole story."

I look at him and to say the least he was shocked, "dad say something please."

He looks in my eyes, "you're gay?"

"Yes."

"And your roommate is your boyfriend?"

"Was because I was so stupid but yes."

"And you cheated on him with a girl?"

"Yes. Dad can you please say a full sentence."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes I do but dad…"

"So what do you plan on doing to get him back?"

I was stunned silent, I didn't see him saying that, "what do you mean?"

"If you say you love him as much as you say you do than you will do anything to get him back right?"

"Of course but I don't know what to do."

"Of course you do. I thought the same thing when I made the same mistake you made but I fought and I will keep fighting till the end," he says while grabbing Livs hand.

"Fitz…"

"It's alright. Jerry I am not proud of the way me and Liv started but I don't regret it for a second. We broke up for a while and I ended up cheating on her. I know it broke her because I felt it, I saw the pain it caused her and I never wanted to be the one who put that pain in her eyes, but I did."

"What did you do?"

"Pleaded and pleaded. Said I was sorry and fought for her. I called her as much as I could to the point that she summoned me here and tore me a new one. After that I showed her I was sorry and kept my word."

"Then why are you still married to Mellie?"

"That is a story for another day. Go get some rest sleep on it a little your emotions are on a high and you need all the energy if you're going to get the love of your life back."

"I am tired and I do want him back. Dad but how do you feel about what I said?"

"Jerry as long as your happy and safe I am fine. I'm glad you came out to me but for me really I don't see why you have to come out. For me being straight I didn't have to tell my parents that so I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't be your true self around me. You are my son and I love you no matter what, you will never be a disappointment. "

I get up and hug my dad," thank you."

His answer was just to hug me tighter. I look over at Liv and she has left to give us a moment.

"Dad keep fighting for mom because one day I will love to be part of the Grant Pope clan. She might not have given birth to me but she's my mom. She loves you and if you hurt her just know I choose her side."

"Noted and I will keep fighting. Go get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow. Starting with coming up a reason why you're here to tell Mellie."

"I understand but the people I needed approval from I already got. The last person I have to tell is Karen but she will be easy."

Kissing me on my head, "I love you Jerry, go get some sleep."

Coming back in the room, "I made the bed up for you and your favorite blanket is in there."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walk to my room to try to sleep and think of ways to earn the trust and love back from Zaire.

"Liv we have a son. A son who is gay, dating his roommate and going thru his first heartbreak."

"I have no clue how to help him but I just want to make it better."

Wrapping his hands around her waist from behind and walking her to the bedroom, "I have a way but for now let me just hold you in my arms while our son sleeps in the other room and be at peace and dream that this is forever."

"Anything for you Mr. President."

They climb in bed and get in there usual spooning position, "Fitz how do really feel about everything?"

"As for him being gay, it matters none to me. He can love whoever he wants as long as they treat each other correctly. I feel like I failed him."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I taught him cheating is okay."

"Fitz he made his choice and now he has to deal with the consequences."

They lay there absorbing the situation a little more until Fitz breaks the silence.

"Now I don't like that he was sleeping in the same room as his boyfriend what if something happened?"

"At least you didn't get to see it put in action."

Lifting on his elbow and looking her in her eye, "what?"

Realizing what she said she decide to rephrase it, "no nothing like that but they were making out pretty heavy so you may want have the talk with him. He has assured me that nothing happened but he might feel more comfortable telling you if he had."

Laying back down on his back, "I'm not ready for this. Heartbreaks and sex talks, I'm not ready."

"Sorry to break it to ya but it's here and happening."

"Don't make it sound so easy because you will be sitting right there next to me."

"Fitz that's for you and Mellie to do."

"Nope me and his mother will be having the talks and he calls you mom. And if Karen wants to have this talk too, God forbid, but if she does you will be there also."

"Their growing up, when did that happen?"

"I don't know," he says pulling her in to him and laying her head over his heart, "but we can handle it now and we will handle it when we have next two babies together."

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Livvie, I love you."

"I love you too Mr. President."


	17. Confessions Pt 2

I barely got any sleep thinking about Zaire and what I was going to do to fix this. Deciding that I was not going back to sleep I make my way to the kitchen and try to make breakfast but see that there's nothing in the fridge. I ask the agents outside if they can go get breakfast for us all. I make my way slowly down the hall and place my ear to the door. It was too early to see any part of them not clothed or going at it. After a few minutes I figure its and they are just sleep. Peaking my head thru the door I see them curled up together, pulling out my phone I snap a quick picture and run over on hop on the bed jousting them awake.

"What the hell," Fitz half awake yells

"Time to wake up I have to get my man back," I say as I keep jumping on the bed.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth if you do not stop jumping on my bed this insistence.."

"Ohh the full name, sorry."

My dad is still trying to wake up and Liv has sat up in bed. Fitz was too tired to move so he flopped back down on the bed and asked, "Jerry what if we were naked under here."

"Please don't give me images."

"Enough you two it's too early. Speaking of what time is it?"

"It is 8."

"What?" Liv jumps out the bed and starts pacing, "Fitzgerald you need to get up right now you should have already been in your office, and the press and how do you think we are going to get you out of here?"

"Liv?"

"Shit Cyrus, Mellie."

In a sing songy voice, "Liv"

"Damn, I guess if we sneak you out the back and hide your face and make sure no agents are crowding you.."

"OLIVIA"

"WHAT"

"We are fine. I don't have any meetings of any kind today. I told you last night it was all handled," he says opening one eye and looking at her finally stop pacing.

"Jerry my boy please don't ever make your mother pace in the morning. It takes her hours to come down off her fixer high."

Placing her hands on her hips she stares at him, "you make it sound so easy you are the President, in my apartment having a sleepover with a woman who is not your wife."

Hearing the edge in her voice he sits up and looks her in the eye, "like I said I'm handling that. Right now I am not the President and you are not D.C. best fixer. You are Liv and I'm Fitz and we are going to help our son get his boyfriend back. So get your ass back over here and calm down, I'm fixing this one."

Not wanting feel like she was following orders she stayed still for a few seconds longer before relenting and getting back in the bed. Jerry on the other hand just watched their exchange with an amused smile. It wasn't everyday he got to see his dad just be a dad and be with the love of his life.

"You guys are truly in love," saying it as a statement not a question

"We are."

"Good. Now that mom here has freaked out a little how about I tell you my plan?"

"Son can I please have a cup of coffee before you start?"

"No we need to start now I don't have a lot of time. What if he moves, what if he changes his name, what if he just gets on a plane without telling me and leaves," I finish panicking

"Okay okay. I'm up and listening tell us your plan."

"First I was thinking that mom can call and see how he was doing and they talk while I die in the other room not knowing what they are saying. Next we go back to the White House and calm Mellie down because I have a feeling she will be blowing up your phone any minute. While that's happening I will be blowing up his phone until he relents and just answers to say leave him alone but by that time it won't be me on the phone it will be you dad."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are a third party he doesn't know that I told you about us."

"Okay once I have him on the phone what do I do?"

"You be the charming guy that you are and get him to come here."

"Jerry…"

"No see he loves it here and if the President asks him personally to come he won't say no."

"There lies the problem he knows you're here and he knows that this is most likely a set up."

"Yes I want him to think that because I won't be there when he arrives."

"Where will you be?"

"I will be in one of the hall rooms printing out pictures of us, having flowers delivered and cooking and making the room into our own personal memory lane. I will make every wall a important time in our relationship. And there I will be standing in the middle of the room with tulips because they mean perfect love plus roses are to generic, and I will have our song playing while get on both knees and apologize till I'm blue in the face. And hopefully he comes and sits down with me so we can talk and I will let him lead the way after that."

I shift my eyes between them both while they think over my idea plans. They look at each and have a silent conversation that is driving me crazy. I was about to ask them what thought again when the bell rung, "that's breakfast since mom here doesn't have any food."

"Hey."

"I'll go get it but please have an answer when I get back," I hop out the bed and go get the food.

"What do you think?" Fitz asks out loud

"It's a plan. There's some holes but hey he's a teenager and he is trying."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that my son has told me he knew about us, is gay, basically living with his boyfriend and in love all in the span of 12 hours ago."

"Yeah I had more time to process and watch them grow together. Zaire is a really nice boy. His family is well let's just say they are mix of your childhood and mine."

"He's in love."

"He is."

"So we help him," he says while getting out of bed and pulling her out of bed with him and placing a kiss oh her lips while they walk hand in hand to the kitchen to help Jerry with operation teenage love.


	18. SuperDad

Once the plane lands Fitz know it's go time. He meets him half way with a shake of his hand, "Zaire welcome back."

"It's good to be back sir."

They walk back in to the White House

"So…"

"So…"

"How's school?" Fitz asks as he opens his door to his private study. It's less intimidating in there

"School is.. school is good."

"What's with the hesitation, everything alright?"

"Mr. President.."

"It's Mr. Grant you are family. Since you're my son's best friend."

"Mr. Grant, it's just no one tells you life would be so hard."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's just…have you ever been in love. Well obviously you have."

"Zaire what's bugging you son?"

Fitz didn't know how much that warmed his heart hearing him calling him son. His own father barely even looked at him much talked to him.

"Okay I am, was, I don't know, but there's this guy," his eyes go wide because he just noticed that he told the President he was gay. Fitz on the other hand felt like a proud father again because Liv told him a little about what Zaire home life was like. So he just smiles and nods for him to continue.

So there is this guy. I am so in love with him but he…he cheated on me and said some hurtful things. I know he was a little insecure especially after he saw another guy flirting with me one day but I swear I only have eyes for him. Anyways we got in a fight he stormed out, got drunk and high and I caught him in a room with a naked girl who had her hand in places."

Fitz eyes got big for a second because he finally put together why Liv said 'that not why he doesn't remember'. Being the great politician he was he hid it quick before he was caught by Zaire.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do want this boy back?"

"I do. I'm sorry I'm telling you all this, I keeping you from doing your job."

"Zaire I asked you here its fine."

"About that?"

"You're wondering why I brought you here, right?"

"Kind of."

"Well son follow me there's something I want to show. While we walk tell me about yourself

Fitz takes him all over the White House while Zaire talks and asks him questions. Tom his agent steps forward and tells him that the operation is complete and he can land the plane. Walking back down a hallway he says there's something they need to pick up real quick.

"Sorry about the detour," Fitz opens the door and Zaire immediately launches his hand over his mouth. "So I'm guessing you like?"

"Mr. Grant…" he starts but is cut off when he sees Jerry standing a suit and two bouquets full of tulips.

"HI Zeus."

* * *

A/N: So it is Operation Teenage Love time. Hope your enjoying this story because after the next chapter make sure your not in a public place when you read it. I will be posting chapters thru out today and tomorrow morning. I decided not to draw this story out any longer. So enjoy and review.


	19. Its Never To Late To Try

"Hi Zeus."

"Jerry what is all this?"

"This is our story so far. This is an apology. This is me begging and pleading with you to hear me out and don't leave me. This me fighting for you, for us."

Zaire turned around and I was so scared. My dad and mom were about to step in but I stopped them with a look, if he was going to go I would let him. I watched as the seconds ticked away and I was hearing my heart break slowly. I didn't want to see him actual walk out the door but he did and the door clicked. I drop the flowers and to my knees. He actually left he didn't let me explain and apologize. I ruined us and I was ruined.

"I guess that was goodbye."

"I thought we said forever and always?"

I throw my head up and see that he didn't leave but just closed the doors and walked over to me. I take a quick glance at my parents and they are sneaking out but also giving me a thumbs and whispered good lucks.

"You didn't leave?"

"I didn't leave I just didn't want everyone to hear you r apology."

"I…"

"Don't tell me you're at a loss for words because I believe I'm here to get an apology from you."

I look down and take a breath; this was my moment of truth.

"To start off thank you for coming and these are for you," I say handing him the flowers.

"Thank you."

"I wanted to start off by saying that from the first time I met you I knew you were something special. I didn't know it then but I fell in love with you and I fell hard. I will also say that I am sorry and I know those words do not mean a damn thing but I hope that hearing them brings a small amount of ease. I am sorry for calling you a liar, for saying that you were using me and for breaking up with you. I never wanted to break up but I was so clouded with jealously and anger that I let the best thing that ever happen to me go. I brought you here today to show you that I do care and I do love you and I hope you still love me and continue to love but and take me back."

We stand up and I lead him all around the room. Walls are covered in pictures of places we talked about going, places we would just want to see. There are pictures of us laughing, at our games; there are even a couple of pictures of us caught just looking at each other. I wanted to him to see that I was listening, that I am in this till the end that I am in love with him. Once we are done going around the room I lead him back to the middle where I bring a picnic basket of food.

"I made us lunch.

"You made it?"

"Yes I d id but don't worry I had help."

"Good because honey we already know who would be cooking in our relationship."

"You said relationship, does that mean…"

"It means that I still am mad at you and it's going to take time for me to heal from the hurt but I'm willing to give us another shot."

I was so excited I throw my arms around him and we laugh placing kisses all over his face but in a serious tone, "I am sorry. I love you and I will prove to you day in and day out that I will never hurt you like this again."

"Good now kiss me because I missed you."

I lean down and I kiss him with all my might but what was great was that he did the same thing back and I knew we were far from where we use to be but we will work on it together and be better than ever.


	20. What Hurts the Most

His presidency is over and Fitz goes in there to clean the room that they kept like a shrine since they sat in their mourning their son. No one was allowed to go in there and if they ever did or came close it was hell to pay. It has been 3 months since they buried Jerry. Three months since Liv has left her house. Three months since Mellie has stop caring about things all together. Three months since Karen and Zaire have been put in therapy and have become mute. It has been three months that I had to keep working as the President and try to keep my family from falling off the edge that they are all so dangerously on.

Bur today was a new day and it would be a hard day. Today we were packing up our stuff and moving out of the White House. I was done with my time in this jail and I was free man. Mellie gave me divorce papers a month after Jerry died and she was okay with it. She wanted to live her life to the fullest for the memory of Jerry. She wanted to stop lying to herself and fall in love and maybe have a political career that was done right. She wanted to make things right with the other kids even though it was late in the game she still wanted to try, which I was proud of her for. The second month came and she moved out to Blair House and we kept the divorce under wraps. It was kind of surreal because she and Liv came to and understanding after losing Jerry, she even apologized to Liv for calling her out of her name so many times and for taking care of her family when she was blindsided by power. At the funeral Liv stood to the side while Harrison and Huck held her up. I wanted to console her but at the same time I wanted to console Mellie. They both lost a son that day and both were grieving for their first born. I was too but I know it is different for a mother whether she gave birth to him or not, it's just different for mothers.

Once the third month rolled around Liv was completely not coming out of her apartment. I had a round the clock nurse and agent on her if I couldn't be there, she also had her gladiators. By the third month everyone was letting their kinks in their armor show. I decided we were going to do this all as family, so I sent for them to bring Liv to the White House which she hasn't stepped foot in for the last months, have them wake Mellie and we were going to visit Jerry. I came to the conclusion me and his mothers needed to say our goodbyes and breathe that he was in a better place.

Someone clears their throat behind me because I haven't stepped a foot in to Jerry's room I just opened the door and looked in.

"Sir Ms. Pope is on her way here, she is two minutes out and Ms. Collins is in the limo waiting."

"Thank you." I close the door and walk back to go get in the limo with Mellie and wait for Liv.

"Fitz I'm tired where are we going?"

"I know Mellie but we need to do this. You, me and Liv," and as he says her name the door opens and she is placed in the seat next to Fitz.

"Fitz I'm tired, I want to sleep please can I go home, I just want to go home."

Scooting closer to her to take her in his arms, "I know honey but we all need to do this. Okay?"

The limo starts moving and Fitz looks over to Mellie and she looks lonely. He doesn't hate her and he wasn't in love with her but he does have love for her. While he got to have Liv Mellie was barely breathing in most of the time. Opening his other arm he asks Mellie to come over to him. When she does he places his arm around her and squeezes her close to him. He had his ex wife on one side and the love of his life on the other yes it was a little weird but they were family. The car beings to slow and both women open their eyes and freeze.

"Fitz what are we doing here," Mellie says as Liv says, "I can't be here."

"We are here to say our last goodbye to Jerry. We are here to tell him that he will always be missed and remembered. We can't live our lives on pause anymore because we have other children to raise and just for our own hearts to heal."

"I don't know.."

"You can Liv. You both can"

Letting them both go he climbs out the car first and takes Mellie's hand and helps her out, and then he reaches back in for Liv hand. Once they are both out of the car he grabs both their hands and they walk over to Jerry gravestone. They had tears flowing down their eyes. Making it to his stone places a hand on it.

"Hey Jerry," and that is all he is able to get out before he breaks down.

Liv lies down and Mellie does the same. It was as they were in a big bed with Jerry between them. As they lay there crying Liv reaches over and takes Mellies hand in hers.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me be here. Thank you for giving me Jerry."

"I should be thanking you for taking care of him, for helping him become the man he…he was."

And they all are in silence and think of times they had with Jerry but also the awful day that took him.


	21. Dreams Can Turn Into Nightmares

"Ma'am please."

"Where is my son, where is Jerry?"

"He's gone. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean he's gone? You are supposed to be the best….he was just talking, I just talked to him. He just was laughing and his eyes were open, he was alive."

"Liv…" Fitz tries to get to her but she moves out of his grasp and gets in the doctors face.

"No! What did you do wrong?"

"Ma'am we did everything we could and I believe he did everything he could but he wasn't fully healed yet and when we went back in there was a lot of bleeding….."

"No no no….JERRY!" She breaks and falls to the ground screaming and crying.

 ** _7 hours earlier_**

It was the day of my father's last big deal with a country. We were all home, he made his rounds and we are going to have a picnic in the yard with family friends and a few leaders. Zaire was going to be there with his parents so my day was made that he was there. I spotted him from afar and he looked cute in tan shorts, white v neck that hugged his pecs and arms nicely, with white Toms on. I guess I was staring hard because he looked up at me and smirked, I gestured for him to follow me to a hidden willow tree on the grounds. Of course my agents follow me but I tell them where I'm going and I who would be meeting and they walk a head to check it out before giving us some breathing room, we get the all clear and walk underneath the curtain of leaves and are hidden.

"So what's up Grant?"

He leans against the tree and is trying to play all hard to get but two can play that game, "nothing much I just wanted to talk."

"Really is that all you wanted to do."

"Sure, unless you have something else in mind."

"I do, but I guess talking is more important at the moment."

He was baiting me and I know it but I was not going to break first. I was going to break him before he got to me or at least try, "so how's your day going?"

"Good. My parents are bugging the crap out of me of course and there's this girl they keep trying to throw at me to date. She seems nice and she is pretty."

In my head I was a raging ball of jealously it only has been 2 years together, 1 year since the whole ordeal and since he took me back but I was still scared all the time he would change his mind. I guess my fear was showing because they next thing out his mouth was reassurance.

"Don't worry Grant I'm all in with you but she could be your type."

"I know it's just my own insecurities and girls aren't my thing. I actually already have all I could ever want."

"Do you want me to help with those insecurities," he says while walking toward me.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"First I'm going to do this," he says while gently tugging on my shirt to bring me closer to him. He lets his back rest against the tree and pulls me closer.

"After I let go of your shirt I'm going to look you in those beautiful blue eyes and say I love you. Once that's done I'm going to kiss you with so much passion that your knees go weak that you break the kiss only to put your hands on either side of me and take us on a whirlwind make out session. And after that we will walk away and sneak glances at each other for the rest of the event. We will graze each other hands getting drinks, find small ways to touch each other and when all is said and done you will pull me in to a closet somewhere and have your way with me. Does that sound like a plan?"

I nod my head because I knew he had me and he knew it too, "you have a lot of faith in that me."

"I do."

With that we spread I loves yous and kiss like no other, "you know this is our first kiss in public without disguises."

"And it's at the White House; this has got to be a first."

We kiss a little more and laugh till we both agree we have been gone long enough. Making our appearances decent again, we walk back and make a promise for later once everyone is asleep to meet up again.

"Oh look our dads are talking maybe we should go say hi."

While we were walking over to them something in my gut was telling me something bad was going to happen. I have been having this feeling since my dad won the second term. It's a feeling of utter pain and coldness, I have accepted it and took every precaution I could, but it was still there. We make it to our dads but once we get there the feeling intensifies and Zaire notices something change in me.

"Is everything alright Jerry?"

"No something is wrong. I don't feel right."

"Jerry what do you mean something is wrong?"

"I don't know Zaire, I have this feeling and my gut is never wrong."

"Jerry my boy your father here has the best security around I'm sure everything is okay."

"Son what is it?"

"Dad…."

That was the last thing said before all chaos broke out. Everything was moving in slow motion and all I heard was screaming and people running around. I grabbed for Zaire's hand just as the agents swarmed us all. But it was too late I felt a warm sensation in my chest I look up at Zaire and his face is terrified, I see my dad trying to get to me and I see Liv running towards me. Looking down I see what has everyone so scared. Blood so much blood….


	22. No Darkness Just Light

"That's my son!"

I hear my dad yelling. He rarely yells but this is a different kind of yell, he had fear in his throat.

"What do you mean I can't ride with him?"

"I'm going!"

"Ma'am you can't."

"Why are we arguing about this I'm going."

Did Zaire just raise his voice to my parents, "Zai?"

"I'm here baby. Don't talk, I don't even know how your talking but don't. I love you, please don't leave me."

I close my eyes for a little they fill heavy. I can feel my body being lifted on the bed and laid on another one. There are people yelling orders and I hear Zai in the back yelling that I need him and I do. I'm scared I don't know whats going on I keep getting cold then hot again, my eyes are fighting to close but I am fighting to keep them open.

"Mr. President your son was hit and the bullet is still in his lung we are taking him to surgery now."

Shot, surgery what the hell is going on than I fill hands grabbing mine.

"Jerry hang in there son."

"Mommy's right Jerry."

I see their faces but their blurry next thing I know I'm staring up into lights and a man with a mask on his face says that I will be sleep in no time.

 ** _In the waiting room_**

"How the hell did someone disarm an agent and go on a shooting spree," Fitz yells at the head of security and secret service.

"Mr. President we are checking all cameras."

"You find this person. My son…."

"Fitz," Mellie warns

"Find him now!"

"Yes sir."

Fitz, Mellie, Karen, and Teddy were left alone with their agents. It was quiet while Fitz held a crying Karen. And Mellie sobbed with Teddy in her arms.

After Karen's tears died down she spoke in a soft voice, "is he going to die daddy?"

Fitz looked at his terrified daughters face and couldn't find the wording s to help her feel better because he had the same question running in his own head. Hours later doctors come in and say he's alive but needs his rest but also in a coma and it was up to him when he woke up.

"He is able to open his eyes but not for long. Follow me he's this way."

I shake the doctors hands as we walk down the hall to see Jerry. Over the next couple of days it's the same thing. He opens his eyes and looks around and closes them. After three days they take out the breathing tube so he can breathe on his own, but the same thing keeps happening, open of his eyes and closing them. I had a feeling he was trying to say something to me and I think I knew what it was. That night I called Liv and Zaire and told them to meet me at the hospital.

"Is he..did he?"

"Easy there Z. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not going to lie I'm hanging on by a thread. My parents won't let me come see him and I don't want him to think that I have abandon him because I haven't I won't but they are just so…they want to send me to military school to get this phase out of me," he ends with a scoff.

"Zaire why didn't you say anything to me? Liv asks him looking at his face

"What was I suppose to say 'hey Liv can you rescue me from my parents because they want to send me away from here so I can't see the love of my life anymore,' oh and we all know it's not a military school, you have enough to deal with. You're his mom you don't have to worry about me."

Fitz is heart broke that this was happening, "Z do you love my son?"

"I do, God I do."

"Then that's all I need to know. Come on I think he has been looking for you."

They walk down the hallway together to find Jerry with his eyes closed. Zaire breaks down and Fitz holds him close.

"It's okay. He's alive but he does need you."

I wrap my arm around him and bring him into the room, "go sit by him, you won't hurt him."

Liv comes and stands on the same side as me and grabs his hand. She wasn't immediate family and was not allowed to come in to see him, also she was working with everyone to find who did this. Jerry's face was facing the side of the bed we were on and he opened his eyes. He saw Liv and smiled and mouthed a hi to her and me. Feeling another person was in the room he looks around and you can see the gleam in his eyes.

"Hi baby."

I knew it was going to be hard for me to speak but I for damn sure was going to try.

Weakly and with tears running down my face, "forever."

"And always," Zaire says.

"Till the end…"

"Of time. Come what may. Save your strength J."

I know I should but I needed to talk to him, "where…were…you?"

"My parents kept me away but baby believe me I tried every day to get here and I prayed for you every day."

"I..know. I love..you Zai."

"I love you too. Get some rest I'll be here all night."

 ** _5 hours later_**

I feel really light. Nothing hurts anymore and I am beyond happy. I know have been shot and things are bad but I can't see it, dare I say it I feel like I'm in haven. I know it's not the medicine because the medicine made me feel all fuzzy and heavy. This feeling is new. I look over and I see Zaire holding my hand. I miss kissing him so feeling the way I'm feeling I nude him and try get him to wake up.

"Zeus wake…up."

Popping his head up quickly, "are you okay, do you need a doctor?"

"Shhh, no. I want a kiss."

"What?"

"Kiss me and kiss me like you mean it."

"What if I hurt you?"

"Kissing you will heal me."

"Your dad and Liv are in the room."

"I don't care. I missed you and I love you. I deserve to kiss the love of my life."

"Jerry…"

"Please. Pretty please with you on top," he said giving his best put and puppy dog eyes.

"Well who could resist that," Zai says laughing and leaning in to kiss him.

Zaire only meant for it to be a peck but Jerry wanted more. The minute their lips touched Jerry moaned in his mouth and took Zaire's bottom lip in between his. Pulling back Zaire broke the kiss

"Wow..just wow, but babe your parents."

"I don't care. They are asleep, look," they both glance and Liv and Fitz are huddled together sleep, "see they are knocked out. Come on kiss me, I need your lovin," wagging his eyebrows.

"Fine, but no more moaning because you know what that does to me."

"I'll try my best."

They make out and talk a little for the next thirty minutes. During another make out session Fitz wakes up. At first he's shocked because his son is in love and hes seeing it, the parent instincts kick in and he wants to embarrass them.

"Can you two stop trying to eat each other's faces. We are in the room," he says trying to be stern.

"Yea come on guy we are right here," Liv pipes up still with her eyes closed.

Both of us had the look of horror on our faces

"I remember that look. It's the same one I saw when I caught you guys the first time around."

Zaire dropped his head in embarrassment while I turned beat red at the memory.

"Sorry we thought you were asleep."

"Yea sorry we didn't mean any disrespect."

"Oh my goodness boys lighten up. We get it your teenagers and I love."

Once the awkward moment is over we all start talking about his recovery, how they were going to keep Zaire here, and ground rules of them dating and so on. There was laughter and love all around the room but there was that feeling again but this time it came as a calming feeling. The nurse came in quickly for some reason and said the doctor was right behind her.

Fit was worried, "doctor what's going on?"

"His pressure is dropping slowly and we need to make sure it stays up. Jerry how are you feeling?"

"I feel light but I feel fine. I can't feel anything."

"Doctor he says he's fine, what's the problem?"

The doctor didn't know how to explain it but he knew that Jerry was slipping, but before he could answer Jerry started talking.

"Zai I'm tired."

Zaire knew something was wrong but didn't want to speak it out loud, "baby don't be tired okay, you have to fight."

"I know but I want to sleep now."

"Baby please, not today. I love you okay please stay."

"I love you too. Do I tell you that enough I love you . God I am in love with you. I wish we were married."

"J we could be you just have to fight and not be tired please," he begged but he knew in his heart this was different, something was different.

Turning to Liv and Fitz, "mommy and daddy take care of each other because you have a while to go."

"Jerry sweetie what are you talking about?"

"He told me to tell you that I'll be fine."

"Who did son," Fit asked.

But I couldn't answer anymore I just wanted to sleep

"I love you all. I'll miss you. I love you."

And everything felt warm and I was at peace in the welcoming light.

"What happened?"

"We have to get him back up to sugrey right now

"What?"

"I'm thinking he might be collecting fluid somewhere, I won't know until I get in there."

"Go and please save my boy."

Zaire was crying in Livs arms while she looked at Fitz pleading with him to do something

"It will be alright guys. He's a fighter."

"Fitz…"

"I know baby, I know. We have to be strong okay? You too Zai we have to be strong for him."

Sobbing Zaire spoke the words they were all thinking, "I'm not ready for him to leave yet. I'm not ready."

Fitz looked up and watched them wheel his son in the operating room for the last time.


	23. AN RANT

I never have been so disappointed before in a TV show plot. I seriously do not understand what was the point of Liv going to Fitz if she wasn't going to fight. I didn't see any fight in her this season. So I guess the rumors are true he is getting a new boo. And the whole abortion thing that is going to be the deal breaker because literally another Pope has killed his child. I was in to this season but that just made me not like Scandal at all, there is no more fight, no more drive and I swear if she goes back to Jake in any type of romantic fashion. And if they pull that years later crap where they become friends or just can pass by each other like nothing never happened then that is plain stupid. I'm guessing the Popes are going to be a family of thugs. Watch they all come together and call a truce and try to run the world. It just hurts to be stringed along. I was against how they met and "fell in love" true but I was rooting for them to make it work because for me this is the only interracial couple on tv that had power and seemed like they were in it until death separated them. I always looked as this show to keep the punches and jaw dropping suspense but this was legit depressing and Liv was smiling at the end. I kept thinking maybe they are going to play on her PTSD or something, I really don't know. Liv was never a role model but she did have qualities that I liked. I just don't know anymore. That is why I will keep writing AU where they get together because I know life is not a fairy-tale and this show is fake but this really bugged me and will until February, where there most likely will be a time jump and the new girl is in and Olivia is going to want him back or some messed up crap. Jake and Papa Pope are going to track down whoever is looking for him, and everyone else is in the background. I was hoping this show was going to have a happy ending but that seems far-fetched now. I was hoping this show would be different and the main characters would overcome the odds guess not. It sucks just to know that it ended like this but I guess that's why they call it Scandal. But how is the show going to go on for the rest of the season if no one interacts with each other. There's to many slow stories happening like the David, Lizzie, VP plot, Abby running around, Cyrus getting what he wanted, Fitz finishing out his term alone, Mellie rises to the top (maybe) and Liv becoming Command in a way. I will watch the show until the end but the OLITZ train has been killed. I say about 10-12 more episodes and the show is over. Sorry i needed to rant but we will always have FanFic to dream happy dreams.


	24. Hope and Peace

There was a lot of yelling but that meant nothing because when they say you see your life pass before your eyes, it's true, and I did. I saw the good and the bad. I saw the day of dad re election, Karen's bad girl stint and when I told the story of dad and Liv, meeting Zaire, winning him back. I remembered all the love that I was given. Oddly enough I was ready. Did I want more time, yes. Did and I want to be able to grow old and see my kids get married and watch my grandkids grow, hell yeah, but that wasn't meant in the cards for me. I am just glad I got the time I did with the people I love and I am able to say I got to say goodbye in a special way. It's funny that I knew this day was coming. As this day got closer and closer I prepared myself. But there is a quote that comes to mind at this moment: Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder. Death is easy, it is unwanted but it's never hard. I can do this and be okay because I am a Grant by blood but by living I am a Grant-Pope. Goodbye.

 ** _Present_**

Fitz looked down at Liv and Mellie holding hands on his sons grave. His son had to die to bring them all together.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Why did you bring us here today Fitz?" Mellie asked sitting up and brining Liv with her to stand up.

"I brought you here so we can all start healing. Today we have to go in his room and pack his stuff up and I wanted to talk to him and say my peace before I have to get up another morning wondering if it all was a dream. He's gone and I wish every second that it was me in his place," a sad chuckle slipped from his lips, "he told me last night in my dream that 'Today is a new day. That today was the day we started to live again for ourselves and not others. Today was the day we will find a piece of him again' I was just happy to see him again," he lets some tears fall.

Liv looks up at him and her heart breaks but hears his words, "we keep living for Jerry."

Mellie looks at her and nods her in agreement, "we keeping loving for Jerry."

Fitz was still breaking down when they walked to him and Mellie grabbed his hands while Liv placed a hand on his cheek and the other over his heart.

"it's a new world," Liv says to him while looking in his eyes.

After another moment of standing there they all turn and leave with their hearts full. They all make it back to the White House and are standing in front of Jerry's old room. Fitz opens the door and walks in and it hits him again that his son is not coming back. Liv walks in and is struck with wonder because this is her first time in there and it's so him. Mellie walks in last and feels like she was punched in her gut. She doesn't know how but she could feel him in her stomach again when she was pregnant with him, she remember the grueling 12 hours labor, all his first. Walking over to his bed she picks up his favorite pillow and inhales it.

"It still smells like him," she says to no one in particular.

They all take time out and breathe in Jerry's smell before starting to pack up things. Hours later his room was done but Liv notices something on the floor behind his desk and bends to get it.

"Liv what are you doing?"

"Fitz there's something on the floor."

She reaches it and takes it out.

"What are those?"

"They look like letters," she puts them on top of a box they were taking with them to their house in Vermont. Everyone says their goodbyes days later and Fitz and Liv make their way to Vermont with Teddy.

Years Later

It was holiday season again and it was their turn to host the festivities. And the twins birthday party.

"Fitz can you go in the garage and get the last od the tree decorations.

"Sure babe," giving her a kiss and her pregnant belly a rub

"Don't not touch me Mr. Grant, that is the reason why we are in this predictment in our senior years.

He gives her one more kiss on her chhek and makes his way down the hall. On the way he passes Karens and her husbands room and smiles when he sees his son in law put on her shoes because she too was pregnant. Walking down the hall he agzes at the pictures of his family from babies until now. One of the last pictures he see is one of Jerry laughing and he smiles.

Fitz hated going the garage because there was so much stuff, granted it was organized because of Liv but still it was a lot. Spotting the box he needed he grabbed a stool to reach it. While reaching for it he knocks over a box and the stuff comes flying out, grabbing the box he needs and stepping down he sighs because he has to pick up the stuff. While bending down he notices it was Jerrys things. Taking his time he resentment about his fallen son. It got better over time but it still hurt to know he was gone and missing all that was happening. Seeing on last thing he picks it and there is a scream followed by giggles.

"Must mean Zai is here," he shakes his head. Looking back down what was in his hands he sees the letters that they never had the strength to open.

"There's no time like the present."

Grabbing the letters and decorations he makes it back to the family room where Liv and Karen are whispering in the kitchen about their swollen ankles, Zai was talking to Karens husband while Teddy talked to the twins about their birthday cake. He looked at his beautiful family and couldn't help but feel complete. It was a hell of a fight to get there but they fought and won. Making his way over he dropped the box and grabbed the letters to go hug Zaire.

"Glad you could make it son,"

"It's good to be back home. Plus I couldn't miss Callisto (juiptar moon) and Rigel (a star in the constellation Orion) birthday."

"I know can you believe it time goes by fast. What you got there."

"It's some letters

Before he can finish he hears a gasp from Liv. And the doorbell ring. Everyone turns to her while he goes to get the door knowing it was Mellie and her husband Ben with their son Jason.

"Mom is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

Fitz and the Price family walk in are instantly worried.

"Hello guys. What's going on?" Mellie asked

"We are fine guys. Fitz are those _thee_ letters?" jumping back on topic.

"Yeah. Don't you think it's time?"

"Wait _his_ letters?"

Karen knew her parents were having a silent conversation and it was scaring her, "come on guys your scaring me here. What letters?"

"I want everyone to come sit down and I'll explain."

Wordlessly everyone one goes to sit on one couch and some hairs while Liv and Fitz take the one across from them.

Tearing up Liv speaks into Fitz shoulder, "I can't believe we forgot about these."

"Its alright sweetheart," kissing her forehead than turning back to everyone, "these letters that we are talking about belong to Jerry. We found them after we cleaned out his room."

Zaire thought about Jerry everyday and still missed him deeply but the therapy helped in the early stages . Just hearing this brought tears to his eyes because he remembers him hiding those letters and asking what they were and jerry told him it was letters to say hello another day. Karen missed her brother and after she started working hard in therapy she got better. The twins never got to meet him but they knew of their older brother and would have loved to meet him. Teddy was a little lost because he remembers Jerry but only a little. It still him some days that his brother was dead.

"What did they say?"

"I don't know," Fitz unties the ribbon, "there is one for each of us here …even the twins and Jason."

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

Fitz stood up and passed the letters around, "there's one here addressed to us all."

"You should read it," Liv said staring at her letter in her hands.

"Alright,"

If you are reading this I am gone...

* * *

And that is where i will leave for now but don't go far consecutive updates until the end. Enjoy and please review.


	25. Letters of Goodbye

If you are reading this I am gone, but don't be sad I knew it was coming. How did I know then it was how everything around me was falling apart and just had a feeling. But don't fret if it was natural well it happens, and if not I would like to think of it as I was a soldier. I know morbid but come on I'm dead give me that much. Anyway I didn't get to live long but I did get to love and be loved and that's all I can ask for and I have a few things to say to each of those people. For whoever finds this please give the letter to the right person and as for Teddy give him his on his when he is old enough and for the last letter I want it passed down to each and every one of them on their 16 birthdays .

"Jerry always had the knack for theatrics," Zai shared with the room lighting them up.

Everyone took their letters and started reading to them in silence.

XXXXX

 **Mellie** : Thank you for giving birth to me. I know you wanted your career before you wanted kids but that was not how things were planned for you. I am sorry that dad feel in love with someone else but you weren't happy and I don't think you love him. I want you to be happy and I know we didn't have the best relationship but I do love you. And please let my sister and brother be loved by their stepmom and I know they aren't married yet, hell you probably haven't even signed the papers yet but mother stop holding yourself back from happiness. She will love them as her own but she will always remember you are our mother too. Oh and please let her visit me she means a great to me and this is going to be the only way we get to hang now. She loves us and him mom and it's as simple as that. I hope you find peace and love and don't worry about me I was raised by you, dad, and Olivia, I'm good. Bye


	26. Letters of Guidance

**Teddy** : Well man you never got to really know me but I got to know you a little. Hopefully about the time you can tell what's going on they got their shit together. I love you buddy I always wanted a brother and I'm going to come clean but the way you came in this world was crazy but you are loved. Teddy you are a Grant man but look at our father he is a great example of a man. Yes he has his faults but he's human and he didn't get the love we got. He had to fight everyone around him to be a great man, so don't be too hard on him but still give him hell kid. Take care of Karen for me, she may seem like she can do it all but she still needs her brother no matter what. I'm sorry I won't be there to teach you the things an older brother is suppose to do but that's life. And by the time you read this I know for a fact u have younger siblings. So grow into a great man and be the person you want to be Theodore, I love you.

 **Karen** : Hey loser I'm talking to you from the dead how freaky is this. I'm going to get to it because this is kind of hard. I love you sis and I always will. We had some wild times in that prison we called home but we were the most popular kids and had the fewest friends, but we had each other. I'm going to miss sitting in the closet with you and talking. I know you hate me for leaving you and I'm sorry for that but you have our memories there's a box full of SD cards of pictures of us and our fam bam. I won't be there to grill your first boyfriend, I won't be there for your first heartbreak, I won't be there for your wedding, and the birth of your kids but my baby sis I am always with you. Always. Back to the pictures I want you to develop them for me and fill books for everybody. You, Zaire, Mellie, Teddy, Dad, Olivia, and siblings. Speaking of Olivia I hope you are treating her nice she didn't mean to fall in love with a married man and he didn't mean to fall in love with her. I have a recording of a conversation of theirs-I know creepy- but I'm glad I did listen to it hear them. Karen when they talk to each you will figure out what love is from them, its powerful so make sure you have tissues because whoo those two are just too much. And I know I don't really have a right to ask you this but I love Liv I consider her my mom. Give her a chance you are in fact both women and in the world people see that you being invalid. Mellie and Olivia are both great examples of great women. God knows they both are crazy, intelligent, and beautiful. Granted they have issues but who wouldn't dealing with dad and us rascals. Karen know this from me I'm fine you are the best sister anyone could ask for. I love you and reach for the stars.

 **Future brother and sister** : Hey kiddos well you're not kiddos seeing that your 16 today. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Jerry your big brother. I've been gone for a while and hopefully you have heard of me. I'm sorry I can't be there to guide you, but I do love you. Mom and dad love you and I know they probably give you a hard time buts its only because they love you and they are trying not to be their parents. I wish I could be there for your birthdays. If you are a girl don't ever let any man bring you down and make you feel inferior to him and don't let him put his hands on you. And if you're a boy don't be the one to lay hands on a female but don't let that female do the same to you. I know got deep there but hey I have pass on wisdom somehow.

I know you probably heard how mom and dad met but it wasn't like that. Do not ever call mom anything like a mistress, whore, or black mistress, home wrecker because she was not. Do not call dad a man with jungle fever, dirty old man, or having a mid life crisis back than because it wasn't, true they met under bad circumstances but love does get to conquer all. All those harsh words were thrown at mom and dad a lot especially by my biologically mother. Mom and dad love you with all their hearts so take it easy if they ever make you mad. Some advice love and love hard, enjoy life, and remember family is key. I love you and happy birthday. I'm watching over you and I'm proud and I can't wait to see what's to come.

 **Jason:** Well Jason welcome to the family. I don't know you and you don't know me but I do love you. I hope that you feel loved and part of the family. I don't have much to write but become a good man and follow your dreams.


	27. Letter To Dad

**Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III a.k.a. Dad** : What up old man. I don't know when you will read this but I hope it's not on your death bed. I'm just kidding because for a 50+ year old you are in good shape plus I have good word that you are going to be around for awhile because you aren't done yet. Dad I love you. You are a great man and father. Thank you for accepting me, not for just being gay but allowing me just to be me. I know you didn't get that with your father and I want to be the one to tell you I never wanted for anything and you made it easy to love you and be loved in return. You taught me to be respectful, strong, and how to love. I'm glad that I got to taste a little of what you have with Liv. Dad, you and Liv taught me about love and I couldn't think you guys anymore for that. When I first found out about you guys I was mad but I was happy because I saw how happy she made you and I wanted that, but when you didn't divorce mom for Liv I started to resent you for that. I didn't understand how you said you loved someone but didn't do everything in your power to be with that person. I soon found out how that was possible. When I cheated on Zaire he forgave me and I don't know why but I did everything in my power until my last breath to prove to him that I was sorry and I truly was in love with him. I always said I would never be like that and I wouldn't make your mistakes but I did. I did the worst thing to him I broke his heart, and broke his trust in me. But we found our way back and I'm glad we did because he was the best decision in my life. I miss him terribly and the reason I'm telling you this is because we will never have these conversations again. I won't be able to call on you when we have an argument over where to live, where to get married, or even who forgot to take out the trash. We won't get those moments and that hurts but I accept it. We had got our time even though I want more. Dad you are a great man and I wish I could have the chance to show you that I wanted to be like you. You are my hero. God I hate that I won't be able to talk, play basketball, or even hug you anymore. But know that I am happy for you and I love Liv. She's what's best for us all. She's the only one who can brighten your dark days. Never doubt your love for each other and never doubt the love I had in you. I'll miss you everyday daddy. I won't say bye but I will say I will be waiting. Ohh and I can't believe I'm saying this but have some babies with Liv, you both deserve to have kids that are made from pure love. Just so you know that was so gross to write and think. Dad you are/were the most important man in the world. You do have power use it. Love your first born.


	28. Letter to My Only Love

**Zaire** : Let me start by saying you're the love of my life and I will always be in love with you. I know I hurt you in the worst way. She didn't mean anything to me and I'm sorry I was mad I made you doubt me, yourself, and our relationship. I was angry and that's not an excuse but that's what it was. I am so in love with you that when you said that you didn't belong in my life and you were letting me go I broke. I felt ruined, so I drank and smoked till I was numb. I know we decided together to keep us a secret because you didn't want it fall back on my dads job, then I saw you talking to another guy that was my breaking point than conversation kept playing in my head and I felt used if that makes sense. Anyways sleeping (which I did **not** do) with her meant nothing, you're the only who has my heart, mind, body, and soul. Just being in the same room I feel scared and safe all at the same time. I'm sorry I cut our life together short but Z live life. I want you to go out there and find love again, and when you do don't hold back. Please baby open your heart, I know my father and Liv will be there if you need anything. You know Liv she was with us from the beginning. Remember the day she caught us making out, I was so mortified and panic stricken, but she smiled at us and gave us a moment to get ourselves together before she came back in. She talked to us and listened. I wished so many nights that she was my mom and could adopt me. That woman made me feel that my love for you was nothing to be ashamed of and that we were the ones in love and you have to fight for love. After that talk she told us she could see we were good for each other and that's all I needed from a parent. Zaire I love you with all my heart and you will always be a Grant to me. And the reason I'm saying you are a Grant is because I bought you a ring, it was a simple promise ring that I knew would one day turn into an engagement than to a wedding band. I miss the way you smile at me, I miss the way your hand feels in mine, but what I miss the most is hearing the beating of your heart. After we were together for the first time I knew that I was done for. I saw our future; we were going to take over the world. We were going to be the first gay interracial family in the White House following in my dad's footsteps as first President to divorce and marry the person who he truly loved and also happened to be of a different race. I guess I'm like my father in that way, I see color but I don't hold it to have any type of meaning of who you are, I just saw you. I can't say it enough but I love you, I love you my moon and stars. Come visit me and catch me up on the crazy college parties, the boyfriend you will have (even though I disagree because your mine) all the things you see. Take care of all the knuckleheads for me and don't lose them or yourself. Listen to System of the Down to Gain Degraw and all the way to Stevie Wonder. Know that you are what I wished for when I fell in love and I am glad I found you. I love you and I always will.

Its two day later from when I started this and I felt like I needed to write more. Today we made love and I just had to commit it to paper. You are the best lover and man oh man what I wouldn't give to be wrapped up in you all day long. I seriously hope no one else sees this last part but you. But my goodness, fine I'm going to say it you rocked my world so good that I couldn't feel my legs for hours. Hahaha I can't believe I'm writing this I feel like a blushing school boy but I guess I just wanted you to know that you will always be my friend, lover, and soulmate. I love you my heart. I'll be seeing you. And know when you feel the wind it's me giving you a kiss.

PS Shit I almost forgot your ring is under the tree where we had our first kiss in public at the White House. Theres also a video for you of us laughing and being us and one for my parents, make sure they get to see them. With all my heart I thank you for loving me, this isn't goodbye but a see you later, much later. I love you, I love you.


	29. Letter To Mom

**Mom a.k.a. Liv** : You are the last letter I am writing and I think that suits it perfectly. First I want to say you are my mom, you may have not birthed me but YOU ARE my mom, and don't worry you will be a mother and mom to some little ones of your own, just trust me I saw it all. Second Liv I love you for loving me unconditionally, for loving my siblings, for loving my father and for helping us all live the American Dream. I know it took dad a long time to use his brain and you to open your heart but you guys did and I know you're going to be great. You are the formidable Olivia Pope (hopefully Grant by now) but to me you are mom the woman who scared the crap out of my boyfriend but made him feel like he was part of the family. Thanks for cleaning up my families messes because we surely did cause a lot. Mom I'm glad we got our time together. I will miss your visits to the school, care packages, our talks about anything and your unconditional love and support. I never felt loved by Mellie but you are a true blessing to my life. I wished for many years that you were my mom from the trail till the day I died. Don't be sad celebrate life, remember we talked after dad got shot how you took me with you back to your place and we ate so much junk food laughed and danced around. We laid on the floor and listened to one of the songs you listen to when you miss dad, Otis Redding- Precious Love I knew for sure than that you were my mom and you loved dad unconditionally as he loves you. The next day when we found out you couldn't visit him anymore I broke down and said it wasn't fair and you said she was his wife and had every right, then I flipped and said she can have the title but what's a title if you aren't doing the actual job, she was a place holder. Back to point we talked about death that night and how we wanted to be remembered, so I hope you stayed true to your promise and had a party. I mean the whole bang out we agreed upon, junk food, Mellies hooch, music, singing of the good, happiness, love, joy and pain but mostly the good stuff. You, Mellie, dad, Karen, Zaire, and Caleb, my favorite agent ever, tell Caleb he's cool I know I gave him hell but tell him that he was like the big brother I never had. Dance, cry, laugh, and celebrate life. I gave Karen a task and you will see how much you meant to me. Take care of them all and don't stop running the world because we all know you were the person running the show. Lastly mom be happy for yourself. Forget the world they are always going to have their opinions, I experienced that a little with Zaire when we could be in public in disguise, I know the looks, the whispers, but I don't know the half of it from actually being African American and being a female. Fuck the world and if I was still there I would go to bat for my mom day in and day out. Like you said they don't get to tell us who we get to love or make love to its personal for a reason. I miss you mom and know that I love you and as your first kid I declare myself Fitzgerald Thomas Grant-Pope IV. I changed my birth certificate so I could have a piece of you with me. I'm going to end this because there is so much to say but there isn't enough paper in the world to get it all down, but I made a video of you and dad and I also made a video of me for you guys to hear. I love you mom.

PS So the video is with Zaire. Make sure he's okay mom, I love him and I hate that I broke his heart again but I can't stop death but if I could I would have for him.

PSS its two days later from me writing this and I feel like my day is coming and I'm not scared. I'm scared of leaving and not getting to do the things in life that you want me to do but shit happens. I love you mom. Be happy and when it comes be strong and know that I may not be here but I'm always with you. You are my mom and don't let anyone tell you different. Bye Mom I'll be seeing you.

Whatever comes after PSS: I don't think dad's letter was this long I just thought I should say that. Much Love your son Jerry Grant-Pope.


	30. My Family Found Peace

Everyone had tears in their eyes. And were just lost in the fact that he was gone but wrote them letters that they happened to find when they were all together.

"I can't believe he did this," Karen spoke in a small voice

Zaire was have a full blown sobbing attack, so Liv went to comfort him, "Z its alright."

Sobering up some he was able to talk but tears were still running down his face, "I know I just miss him, you know. He said he will always love me but I know I should really go visist him more."

"We all should."

"I wasn't even born yet and he gave me one. How did he know?"

"Ha I use to kid with him all the time that he had higher powers," Zaire laughs

For the rest of the evening they talk about their letters, eat, open presents and talk more about the family. Once everything died down and most were in bed Liv went to get some fresh air. She went and stood in the middle of the backyard and looked up at the sky. She felt his presence before his hands were anywhere near her

"Do you think hes okay?"

"Livvie I don't know but I pray that he is."

"I love you did you know that?"

"I do or you wouldn't be having our last baby this late in the game."

Laughing, "you got that right."

The wind picked up and she shivered but felt a sense of peace wash over them

"Did you feel that?"

"I did. It was a Jerry hug."

It was."

They stood there in silence until Liv tensed up.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's time."

Spinning her around, "its time?"

"Come on Mr. President lets go meet Jerry Fitzgerald Grant."

 **The End**

 **Thank you for sticking with me thru this story it was a joy to write.**


End file.
